Successor of JCA 3: Return Of The Oni
by Ispychan
Summary: Vickie and the others must encounter Tarakudo and the oni generals, who the new evil sorcerer released them, in order to search for the level three Chi Tang items and five ancient scrolls. How will they stop the oni tribe with the new dark power they had
1. The Oni's Revival

Successor of Jackie Chan Adventures 3:

Return Of The Oni

(Series 2, Season 3 version)

(I don't own JCA, thank you.)

Chapter 1: The Oni's Revival

"Man, this is the second time we've been kick out of our home sweet home!" Vickie complained.

"Well, I am not going to point the finger at whoever's fault it was, but all I know is someone is to blame for not paying the rent!" Travis clenched his teeth and started to glare at Vickie with daggers.

"Oh, please, don't even dare put a blame on me! So my paycheck had arrived very late, blame the mailman already!"

"That is a very lousy excuse I had ever heard in my life. And you're such a lousy employee you are!"

"Stop it! Both of you!!" Morris yelled at Vickie and Travis as they both stopped arguing at each other.

"Yeah, that's right, you guys shouldn't be fighting over the house rent," Alexis agreed. "We should be at least find the new apartment to move in, and then all of your troubles will be over."

Vickie and Travis finally realized that what Alexis said about finding the new home was a good idea. So they were about to take their stuff until Jade and Tohru came by and saw what was going on.

"Hey, you guys, what's up?" Jade asked.

"I think I know the answer to that question, Jade," Tohru answered, as he noticed that the Trangs' stuff was outside the house.

"Jade, Tohru, I'm glad that you guys are here," said Vickie. "Could you help us find the new home and carry our stuff…again?"

"Why, of course we can help you," Tohru answered.

"Yeah, that's what friends are for, they always helped out to each other," Jade added.

"Thanks, you guys!" said Vickie. "You both are the greatest!"

After everyone found the new home for Trangs to live in, they all unpacked their stuff and got organized. Especially, Travis took the chest, which it was filled with twenty-five Chi Tang items inside, and put it in the closet. Vickie was starting to clean the windows, Tohru was sweeping the floor, and Jade was cleaning the kitchen area. Travis was mowing the lawn, and as for Alexis and Morris…Well, they would be sitting around and relax.

Two hours later, everyone was done cleaning the house. So they sat down on the couch and relax for a while. Few minutes later, Tohru felt something very strange in his mind.

"Hmm, is there something wrong, Tohru?" Vickie asked.

"I'm not sure," Tohru replied. "But something tells me that I had a bad feeling about something."

"What are you talking about? The house is fine with me."

"It's not that, I mean I had this strange feeling before, but it's too impossible!"

"Possible or impossible, who knows what will happen next if we're starting to search for the level three Chi Tang items?" Travis explained. "We never know who the villains are, but we're always ready for a fight!"

In a very deep, dark underground, there was nothing there, but the bunch of rocks and boulders. Until there was a familiar mask almost buried to the ground, someone took the mask and had fallen into the wrong hands. The evil sorcerer grinned and looked at the mask with his red flashy eyes. He began his evil laugh as he was very impressed of the power within the mask. So he used his powerful spell on the mask and began to chant.

Suddenly, something really happened when the dark sorcerer cast a spell. The oni mask has awaken, and it's none other Tarakudo, the king of the shadowkhan himself. Not only him, but the nine oni generals had appeared as well.

"Well, someone has finally awaken us again from the eternal slumber," said Tarakudo. Then, he saw the evil sorcerer, who freed them from the hostage. "Tell me, reveal yourself."

"The name is Keizo Yami," Keizo replied. "And you must be Tarakudo, the king of the shadowkhan, is that right?"

"Why, that is correct, lord Keizo. How can we repay you for setting us free?"

"Well then, I have a special task for you and your oni generals," Keizo snickered and narrowed his eyes evilly.

Meanwhile, at the Trangs' new home, something's glowing from the closet. Travis immediately opened the closet and saw the chest glowing brighter. He took it out from the closet and opened the chest to see the glowing's coming from. Then, he found out that the Chi Tang detector was glowing brighter.

"What happened, Travis?" Morris asked.

"The Chi Tang detector was out of control," Travis replied. "Which it could only mean one thing, the brand new level was about to begin!"

"Awesome, so when do we start?" Vickie asked excitedly.

"Patience, we don't want to rush the Chi Tang detector. It will reveal one of the new level Chi Tang items when the time is right."

Suddenly, the image appeared from the Chi Tang detector. It shows that there's a golden object, which it was round-shaped cage, but it was a small ornament.

"I guess you've spoken too soon, huh, Travis?" said Vickie.

Travis cleared his throat and ignored her comment. "It seems as though that the new Chi Tang item has been activated. It is the urn of sphere, it allows you to trap something or someone inside the magical barrier."

"Wow, that's incredible!" Alexis exclaimed. "This Chi Tang item will come in handy."

"You said it," Morris agreed. "So, where can we find it?"

"At the Hoodoo Mountain in British Columbia," Vickie replied. "What are we waiting for? We need Jade and Tohru for their help, and we're going to British Columbia to find the urn of sphere. Who knows who we're facing against this time!"

At the dark mansion, Keizo gave each of the oni generals the dark onyx pin. It gave them more power and stronger than they usually were before. He even gave it to Tarakudo and placed it on his forehead since he has no body like the oni generals had.

"You now have the dark onyx I gave each and every one of you," Keizo explained. "The power within the dark onyx will give you more strength and twice more powerful than you usually had before. It also prevents you from light magic like say 'onion magic.'"

"I'd say it was very impressive, Keizo," said Tarakudo. "When I was awaken by the dark chi wizard, those four meddling humans stopped me and my so-called henchmen from getting the oni mask. They used good magic to remove the mask from its wearer, and they even threw onions at me! It hurts and burns my eyes every time they did that!"

"Oh, don't you worry, Tarakudo. Since you have the dark onyx, there's nothing they can stop you, especially for the onions."

In British Columbia, the heroes had arrived at Hoodoo Mountain. Vickie and Travis wore in different outfits; Vickie wore a blue sweater, dark green skirt with the golden chain belt, white high knee socks, and black sneakers. Her hairstyle was a twisted updo with the hair clip. Travis wore a black-hooded sweater, blue jeans, and dark brown boots. He took the control of the Chi Tang detector, and then it was detecting something.

"According to the Chi Tang detector, the urn of sphere is beneath the ground," said Travis.

Jade groaned. "Aw man, do we have to dig everywhere to find that item?"

"It's going to take hours or forever to find it in the ground, Travis!" Vickie complained.

"Stop whining, and whoever says we could dig all over the place?!" Travis argued at them. "We can only dig one spot whenever the Chi Tang detector shows us the way!"

Suddenly, the Chi Tang detector started to glow and pointed at the location where everyone was standing.

"Um, Travis, I think you had spoken too soon," Tohru suggested.

"I wasn't aware of that, but thank you," Travis chuckled nervously.

Tohru began to dig a hole, where the Chi Tang detector pointed, since he's stronger than the rest of the gang. He kept on digging until he found something shiny. He took it out from the dirt, and he wouldn't believe that he found the urn of sphere. He showed it to everyone that he finally found it.

"Alright, it's the urn of sphere!" Jade exclaimed. "You did it, T! I know you can do it!"

"Ooh!" Tohru shuddered, as if the wind was crawling through his skin.

"Tohru, is there something wrong?" Vickie asked.

"I think I had the willies," he replied, "but how can it be?"

"Maybe, I should answer to that question for you," said the demonic voice.

Everyone was in a big shock as they widened their eyes and slowly turned around to see who would've said that. They wouldn't believe who it was, it's none other than Tarakudo and the oni generals. Right in front of them, Keizo Yami has appeared as well.

"You insignificant mortals, I'm not surprised that you found the urn of sphere!" said Keizo.

"Who are you and what do you want with the Chi Tang item?" Travis asked.

"Tarakudo," Tohru suggested.

"And the nine oni generals!" Jade added.

"But who's the new guy?" Vickie asked.

"My name is Keizo Yami, the sorcerer of war, and the cousin of Zhen and Eliza Tao," Keizo introduced himself to the good guys. "I see that some of you already know the king of the shadowkhan, am I right?"

"Uh, yes, but what do you want with the Chi Tang item?" Tohru asked.

"Why, like my cousins, I'm going to take that away from you that is. Now, hand it over or else!"

"Or else what? You're going to send the oni troops to attack us?" Jade suggested.

"I'm afraid that is exactly my point! Tarakudo, do something to stop them, and bring the Chi Tang item to me! And show them who's boss!"

"As you wish, Keizo," said Tarakudo. As he and the oni generals were about to gang the heroes up, the dark onyx was starting to glow.

Jade was throwing the onions at Tarakudo while Tohru used the stun spell at the oni generals. When the oni squad got a hit, nothing seems to be working or they had no effect whatsoever. The power of the dark onyx repelled the good magic attack and disappeared just like they didn't feel a thing or two.

"Whoa, something tells me that they're not getting a direct hit!" Jade exclaimed.

"And it does not make any sense at all!" Tohru agreed. "Nothing seems to be working at all, but it did work before."

"In case if you haven't notice, do you notice anything different about them?" Keizo asked.

Jade and Tohru looked very close to see if there's any difference about the floating head. Until they saw something on Tarakudo's head, they're in for a big surprise.

Tohru gasped. "What is that thing on Tarakudo's head?"

"It's the dark onyx," Keizo explained. "It's the dark power that prevents the villain like Tarakudo from getting attack by good magic like your so-called 'onion magic.'"

"So that explains everything," said Vickie. "Even the chi spells are useless against them with that kind of power."

"That is correct, but there's more; it increases the power twice as stronger than they were as normal!"

"Oh yeah, but we're going to find its weakness soon…" said Travis, "as we come up with the plan! Uh, sort of…"

"I'm afraid that you can do better than that, and you need to think hard in order to find its weakness!"

"Then, we'll try to defeat you instead!" Alexis exclaimed.

Everyone looked down and saw Alexis and Morris standing there in confidence when she was very serious. Suddenly, they're starting to glow brighter and shining as their powers were beginning to evolve.

"Um, Alexis, I hope you have a good suggestion for challenging the oni squad," said Vickie puzzling.

"Obviously, I do," said Alexis, as she winked at her. "Morris, care to explain?"

"You see, after we defeated Eliza, our transformations and powers are beginning to evolve," Morris explained. "So let's do it!"

Vickie and Travis began to fuse Alexis and Morris as their transformations began. This time, the transformation was different as their hair had a little bit of chunk of highlights. Their outfits changed into a ninja type. Vickie's hairstyle was changed into the same hairstyle from the first survivor transformation. When their new transformations were completed, they were now become survivor ninjas.

"Cool, the survivors have the new battle outfits!" Jade exclaimed.

"Yes, they have become survivor ninjas," Tohru added.

"Ugh, stop them!" Keizo shouted, as the oni generals were about to charge right through them.

Morris used the sword of light to slay the oni generals. Alexis used the star staff to blast them away along with Keizo. Tarakudo used his telepathic powers to stop the survivors, but they immediately dodged it. Tohru used the reversal mirror to reverse his telepathic attack. As it bounces right back at Tarakudo, he got a knock out. Jade quickly used the urn of sphere to trap Keizo and the nine oni generals inside.

"Alright, mister, tell me where Jackie and Uncle are!" Jade argued. "What did you do to them?"

"Sorry, I cannot answer to your question," Keizo replied. "Besides, I don't like the way you ask that question!"

All of the sudden, Keizo and the nine oni generals had disappeared and so is the magical sphere.

"Sheesh, every time we asked that question, those villains won't give us the straight answer," said Alexis, being annoyed.

"T'ch, tell me about it," said Jade, rolling her eyes.

"Likewise, even though they couldn't tell us where Jackie and Uncle are, but I am sure that they will be fine by now," said Morris. "And we need to track down nine more Chi Tang items to go before the bad guys do!"

"You're absolutely right, and we need to stop Tarakudo and the oni generals before something really happened to the world," said Tohru, being so very anxious.


	2. The Mysterious Scroll

Successor of Jackie Chan Adventures 3:

Return Of The Oni

(Series 2, Season 3 version)

(I don't own JCA, thank you.)

Chapter 2: The Mysterious Scroll

Vickie, Travis, Jade, Tohru, Alexis, and Morris went to Japan to see Sakura and Matilda; and so were Ching and Pai. Everyone gathered around to find out what news Sakura and Matilda had in store for them.

"Hey guys, I had to ask you something," said Sakura. "Have you guys ever been to the temple called Kiyomitzudera? It's in the city of Kyoto."

"Well, I did see that temple before, but not the inside of it," Tohru replied.

"Oh come on, T, you're Japanese like Sakura, and you never actually had a tour in Kiyomitzudera?" said Jade, raising an eyebrow at him.

Tohru groaned. "Well, my mother didn't get a chance to take me there when I was young."

"Well, I never been to that temple before, but I am so excited to go there," said Ching.

"Yeah, we never been to Kiyomitzudera temple before," said Vickie.

"Of course not, let's go to the temple right now!" said Travis excitedly.

Everyone got on the train from Tokyo and looked at the window to see a beautiful view. After one or two hours ride to Kyoto, they got off the train and walked down to Kiyomitzudera temple. Half-hour later, they had finally made it to the temple that they were about to enter.

Everyone went inside the temple of Kiyomitzudera and took a look at this place. Inside of it, there were ancient artifacts, rare paintings, and written scrolls. Jade took a picture of the temple while the survivor immortals were looking around. Vickie, Travis, Sakura, and Ching went upstairs to the top of the temple. Once they reached to the top, they saw a view from up there.

"Sakura, how long does Kiyomitzudera temple been here?" Travis asked. "Do you know?"

"Well, Travis, it's been here over thousands of years ago," Sakura explained. "I've heard that in centuries ago, Kyoto was Japan's capital city. It is a home to about 1,700 Buddhist temples, 300 Shinto shrines, and 200 important gardens. Do you believe that?"

"Wow, I never knew this city has much population in ancient times, but Tokyo has way more population in modern times," said Vickie. But Travis immediately smack her on the head.

"How dare you say that?" Travis asked angrily. "Both Kyoto _and _Tokyo are the best, but I believe Kyoto is the most important city that I like to do my research!"

Sakura chuckled. "Guys, you're both right! Both cities are the best ever! But there is something I want you all to see."

Sakura showed everyone inside the temple when they're on the top floor. She opened the door and showed them the hidden treasure. The treasure chest was sealed with the big lock that no one can open it.

"What's inside the chest?" Ching asked.

"I don't know exactly," Sakura answered.

"Well, whatever's inside of that chest, it must be very valuable to everyone," Vickie suggested, until Travis hit her shoulder.

"Don't be so sure about that!" Travis exclaimed. "I believe that this chest contains something very rare like an ancient artifact."

"Is that what you think of what's inside of this chest?" Vickie raised an eyebrow at him.

Sakura was looking for the key to open the chest. She looked inside of one of the eight vases. She shook one vase at a time. Until she reached the last one, she found the key and took it from the last vase.

"Hey guys, look what I found!" Sakura exclaimed.

"What's up, Sakura?" Vickie asked.

"I found the key from one of the vases. With the key in my hand, we can now find out what's inside the chest."

"That was great, Sakura," said Travis. "But if you don't mind, I'll open the chest for you, just in case."

"Oh no, go right ahead then."

Sakura gave the key to Travis, and he used the key to unlock the big lock. When he opened the chest, everyone gathered around to see what's inside the chest. Inside of it, there was a scroll, which it was gold and wrapped around in red-tied ribbon. Everyone doesn't seemed to be very amused when they saw the plain old scroll.

"Um, Sakura, do you have any idea of what it is?" Ching asked.

"Well, I am sure that it is a scroll," Sakura answered. "But I had no idea of what is written in the scroll."

"But it looks priceless if you ask me," said Vickie.

"Hmmph, in case if you're wrong, the scroll doesn't even look priceless to me," said Travis. "But it looks even more interesting than you suspected."

"What about you open the scroll and find out?" Ching asked, as he interrupted the argument between Vickie and Travis.

Travis took the scroll from the chest and opened it. What he saw in the scroll was written in Japanese. Although, it was very difficult for him to read and understand what it was written in this language. It made his mind getting worse and his stomach getting very quesy.

"What's the matter, smart guy, can't read?" Vickie asked.

"It is written in Japanese, and I can't read nor understand Japanese!" Travis replied, clenching his teeth.

"I'm Japanese since I can read and understand what it's written," said Sakura. "Also, I was born in Japan, of course."

Travis gasped. "Well, why didn't you say so? Go for it!" So he gave the scroll to Sakura to read and translate for him.

"According to the scroll, it's about 'shintaido.' Shintaido is a Japanese martial arts meaning 'new body way.' It is a body movement art that emerged from a research on martial arts and contemporary visual and performing arts."

"Isn't it more like focus or meditating skill or something?" Vickie asked.

"Yeah, it could be either way. Maybe we should ask Tohru about it since he's Japanese, too, of course."

Everyone went downstairs with the scroll to find Jade and Tohru. Once they made it to the bottom floor, they found the survivor immortals got attacked and injured. Not only that, they even noticed that Jade and Tohru were missing and the temple was in a big wreck.

"You guys, what happened here?" Vickie asked.

"Those creepy ninjas from the shadows beat us up," Morris answered. "And they kidnapped Jade and Tohru."

"But there's more..." Pai explained and filled out the info for Morris. "A floating-headed oni, who appeared from nowhere, told us to tell you that you should meet them at Shima Hanto National Park in Osaka at six. He also say that you should bring a scroll, which you're now holding it, in order to save Jade and Tohru's life."

"He also told us if you gave the scroll to them, their lives will be spare," Matilda added. "If not, then their lives will be over."

Everyone began to gasp after they heard every word of evil's message from the survivor immortals.

"What do we do?" Sakura panicked.

"I'd say we go to the national park; once they're here, we fight them and rescue Jade and Tohru without giving the scroll to dark forces," Vickie answered, until Travis began to slug her.

"Thank you, Vickie, I was about to say that, but you just read my mind!" Travis exclaimed. "Anyway, since it was half hour before six, we should go to Shima Hanto National Park immediately!"

Vickie, Travis, Sakura, Ching, and the survivor immortals were on their way to Shima Hanto National Park. Sakura knew where the national park was, so she showed them a way. They got on the train from Kyoto, and it should took at least fifteen minutes to get to Osaka. Fifteen minutes later, they got off the train and head to the national park. When they saw the shrine of Isejingu, that's where they're heading to the national park. Once they entered the national park, they found Jade and Tohru got tied up on the tree trunk. They were about to set them free until the nine different types of shadowkhan appeared from the shadows. Everyone was prepared to battle and got their Chi Tang items ready.

Vickie used the swift kick at the crab-clawed shadowkhan and threw him to the bushes. Then, she used her star staff to eliminate the squid-like shadowkhan. Travis used the sword of light to battle the razor-clawed shadowkhan and the samurai shadowkhan. He gave them a big slash attack, and now they're done for. Sakura used the shifting arrow to blast the mantis-like shadowkhan away. Then, she was about to target the winged shadowkhan, but she missed the target three times in a row. She used the monarch fairy wings to chase after it. While she was flying after him, Ching must focus between the ninja shadowkhan and the sumo shadowkhan after he stepped on the mini shadowkhan. He gave a high punch at the ninja shadowkhan and kicked him to the ground. He gave the sumo shadowkhan a mega punch on his stomach five times in a row and a headbutt on his head. While Sakura continued to chase after the winged shadowkhan, she used the shifting arrow to target him, and he finally got a direct hit. Finally, she reunited with her friends until Keizo and Tarakudo appeared right in front of them. Everyone was ready for round two as they were up against them.

"Very impressive that you four managed to defeat all types of shadowkhan," said Tarakudo. "But let's cut to the chase!"

"That's right, hand over the scroll or your two friends will be seeing shadows in the shadow realm," said Keizo warningly.

"What do you want with the scroll?" Sakura asked.

"That is none of your business, little lady. We want that power of the scroll right now!"

"Wait a minute, so the scroll has some magical abilities?" said Vickie.

"I guess we found out that this is no ordinary scroll after all," Ching suggested.

"That is exactly what I thought!" Travis exclaimed. "This must be a magical scroll, and it holds the power to grant martial art skills. Come on guys, it's time to transform now!"

The four people fused their animals together and began their transformations. Sakura and Ching's outfits were changed into ninja style, including their hair makeover just like Vickie and Travis's. And finally, the four survivor ninja transformations were now completed.

"Hey Keizo, why don't you and your ghostly-headed oni sidekick just battle for the scroll already?" Alexis asked.

"Oh? Then, bring it on, you smart mouth survivor freak!" Keizo shouted.

Since Morris had the magic scroll, he threw it to Pai before Tarakudo launched his telepathic attack at him. He immediately jumped away from his powers. Pai immediately gave the scroll to Matilda before Keizo attacked him. Pai quickly dodged his attack and kicked him to the bushes. Matilda passed the scroll to Alexis before Tarakudo shows up. He used his powers to stop her, but she quickly dodged it. She used the shifting arrow at Tarakudo and shoot him as the arrow turned into ice. When he got a direct hit, he was turned into a solid ice. Matilda was relieved that he was frozen solid, but he magically passed through the ice and immediately used his telepathic powers against her. She quickly got a direct hit and fell down when she didn't notice it was coming to her.

When Alexis was holding the scroll, Keizo immediately blocked her space. She tried kicking and punching him at the same time, but he quickly dodged her attack. Then, he punched her, and she immediately fell down to the ground. Alexis quickly got up and shook her head. Suddenly, the scroll began to glow as she was about to open it. The flash of light appeared from the scroll; and few seconds later, it was gone. It appeared that Alexis was glowing brighter as she closed her eyes and began to focus. The survivors, Jade, and Tohru began to wonder what happens next.

"Now what?" Jade asked while she was watching the scene.

"Just watch and learn," Morris replied, as he was about to watch the scene, too.

Keizo immediately used his powers against Alexis and blasted her. Everyone was in a big shock when she got a direct hit. Until all of the sudden, they immediately saw her in the air, Keizo was not pleased about this. Alexis used her leap kick at him and punch him in the air as she was sending him to the sky. Tarakudo was not surprised to see that coming as he began to disappear.

After the dark forces vanished and Jade and Tohru were free from getting tied up, it was time for everyone to leave and went back home.

"Say, Alexis, how did you harness the power of shintaido scroll when you're in my body?" Vickie asked.

"Well, I guess I had it in me for sure," Alexis replied.

"Yeah, that was very cool of you to use that technique, and I was hoping Matilda or me could do the same thing," said Sakura.

"Pai could've tried that one, or perhaps I could have at least try one," Ching suggested, and Pai totally agreed with him as he nodded.

"I'm pretty sure Morris can do better or me," said Travis proudly.

"Yeah, like everyone else like to give it a shot," Jade suggested.

So everyone began to laugh with each other about whoever wants to try out the shintaido scroll. And they continued on their quest of this neverending journey.


	3. Behind The Shadows

Successor of Jackie Chan Adventures 3:

Return Of The Oni

(Series 2, Season 3 version)

(I don't own JCA, thank you.)

Chapter 3: Behind The Shadows

Vickie, Travis, Alexis, Morris, Jade, and Tohru had arrived at Luang Prabang in Laos. Travis got the Chi Tang detector to track down the new item. While they were walking, they found the temple of Wat Xiang Thong.

"Whoa..." Everyone was enthusiasm to see that temple. The Chi Tang detector lit up so brightly that it began to sense something.

"Very strong reading, this must mean the new Chi Tang item, the ornament of shadow, is in there," Travis explained. "So we must go inside of that temple at once before Keizo does."

Everyone was heading to Wat Xiang Thong temple to find the ornament of shadow. When they were inside, they split up and search for it. Vickie was searching at the right side of domain, Travis was searching at the left side, Tohru was searching at the center, Jade and Alexis were searching below grounds, and Morris was searching up high at the ceiling. While he was flying around, he saw the necklace with the black pendant and a very small mirror. It was hanging on the wooden bar all this time. So Morris took the necklace and was about to show it to the others. Until suddenly, the winged shadowkhan appeared and blocked his way.

"Whaaaa!!" Morris screeched as he flew away from them as he can.

When everyone heard Morris' screeching, they went to find out what was going on. They found Morris being surrounded by the winged shadowkhan. As the Chi Tang detector started to glow, it was pointing at the necklace, which Morris was holding.

"Aieeyaah! Morris found the ornament of shadow, but those shadowkhans were about to retrieve it from him!" Travis exclaimed.

"Then, what are we going to do?" Alexis asked.

Tohru immediately used the stun spell to fire the shadowkhan. When they got a direct hit, they were turned into dust and disappeared. Few seconds later, they reappeared right in front of them. Everyone, minus Alexis and Morris, fought the shadowkhan one by one. Vickie used the fury punch and mega kick at the shadowkhan. Travis dodged the shadowkhan's claws and then threw him to the wall. Jade was being chase by the shadowkhan; when she saw the wall, she had a pretty good idea. She was standing close to the wall, the winged shadowkhan was about to tackle her. But she moved away from him, and he got slammed into the wall. Tohru used his body slam at the shadowkhan and attack him with the stun spell at the same time.

After the shadowkhan got defeated, Morris flew down with the ornament of shadow. Travis took it from him and put it around his neck. When everyone was about to leave the temple, they immediately saw the mysterious figure of the shadow. They thought it was the shadowkhan, who came back in action. But when the mysterious person stepped out from the shadow, it was none other than...Tohru's mom.

"Mommy!" Tohru was surprised that he saw his mother and hugged her. As for the others, they were not surprise that his mother was here.

"'Mommy?'" Vickie and Travis stared at each other very oddly and turned back to Tohru's "family reunion."

"Tohru, my baby, how was everything going so far?" Tohru's mom asked.

"Everything's going very well, mommy," Tohru replied.

Jade explained to Vickie and Travis about his mother. "This is Tohru's mom, she seems pretty nice. But don't mind the...you know, her crabby attitude. This might happened to Uncle when he keeps arguing at her. And they argued alot of times when they disagreed with each other."

"Jade, how are you today?" Tohru's mom asked.

"I'm pretty good, Mrs. T," Jade replied. "And about yourself?"

"I'm doing fine, thank you." Then, she first met Vickie and Travis. "Oh, hello, what's your name?"

"Oh, hi there, my name is Vickie," Vickie introduced herself and Travis to Tohru's mom. "And this is my brother, Travis. We are the good friends of your son."

Tohru's mom nodded. "Ah, that was very nice of you to be friends with my baby. Hmmph, if only that billy goat was here, I surely like to pick a bone at him."

"Uh, billy goat?" Travis puzzled.

"I think she means Uncle," Jade whispered.

"Oh..." Vickie and Travis nodded at the same time. Suddenly, Vickie began to burst with laughter.

"That was the funniest thing you had ever said in my entire life time, Mrs. T!" Vickie laughed hysterically.

"Vickie, I don't think it was that funny!" Travis clenched his teeth and elbowed her stomach.

"No, she's right, let her think whatever she wants to think," said Mrs. T. "Besides, the junk seller wasn't here, was he?"

"Fortunately, he's not here, mommy," Tohru replied. "And neither is Jackie."

"Good, I'm glad that old billy goat wasn't here, but it's ashamed that Jackie wasn't here either."

"Uh, no...of course not," Jade sighed, as she was still worried about Jackie and Uncle. She couldn't tell Tohru's mom about what really happened to them.

Meanwhile, Keizo and Tarakudo were watching them through the magic mirror. They both snickered and glared at each other once the image disappeared.

"I had a great idea," said Keizo in confidence.

"Do you found a way to retrieve the ornament of shadow from those fools?" Tarakudo asked.

"Yeah, but _way_ better. What if we can capture the sumo's mother and used her as bait?"

"Wait a minute, isn't that similiar to him and Chan's niece when Trang got the first scroll?"

"Well yeah, but this time, it's really different. We can capture her so the Trang gang will surrender the ornament of shadow in order to spare her life for their sake. But we need your shadowkhan to capture her and to distract the humans."

"That's an excellent idea, Keizo, and I wouldn't have done it without your help."

At night, everyone was at the hotel for a place to stay. Vickie and Travis were staying at one hotel room while Jade, Tohru, and his mother were staying at another room. But Alexis and Morris were staying at the rooftops, so they don't want her to find out that they're with the Trang gang. Travis came out from his hotel room and went to Tohru's hotel room for a visit. Before he knocked on the door, he overheard the conversation from the inside of Tohru's room.

"Mommy, please, there is no need to embarrass me in front of Vickie and Travis," said Tohru.

"Yeah, they're nice people and cool and all," Jade added.

"Ah, I know they're nice people, but whoever say I had to embarrass you in front of them?" Mama Tohru shouted. "I mean, let's face it! Vickie is a very sweet young lady and a very funny girl. Also, she likes my sense of humor though. Tell me why she reminds me of your uncle, Jade."

Jade shrugged and began to smile with a chuckle while Travis, who was outside, began to scoff and rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, as for her brother, Travis, he was very nice, too," Mama Tohru continued. "But he has a very lack of sense of humor because he always been so serious. What a fine gentleman he turns out to be!" Travis began to widen his eyes and his mouth was wide open when he heard that. "I bet you he becomes a smart mouth as a dog he really was! Serious people will end up having no sense of humor like a dog of their own! Tell me why his intelligence reminds me of someone whom I despise the most!"

Travis was beginning to clench his teeth and squeezed his fists that he was about to explode. He growled so angrily that he went back to his room. When he got back, he went to his own bed and lied down. He even covered his head with the pillow and began to scream. Vickie noticed that he got back so soon and saw him went out of control at his bed.

"Big brother, whatever is wrong with you today?" She asked politely.

"Oh, like you don't know, but I might as well tell you," Travis replied. "When I almost got into their hotel room, I overheard Tohru's mom talking about you and me."

"Are you trying to be nosy into everyone's business?"

"Do you want to listen to my side of the story or not?!" Travis shouted at Vickie, who tripped onto the floor. She got up on the floor and nodded at him. Then, he continued to explain everything to her.

"As I was saying, Tohru's mom said something about you. She says you reminded her of Jackie Chan because of your kindness and patience. Also, she says that you loved her sense of humor."

"That's what I like about her, and I thank her for my kindness and stuff."

Travis rolled his eyes and sighed. "I am not done yet, and there's more! Do you know what she says about me? She says I reminded her of Jackie's uncle because of my intelligence and my 'lack of sense of humor!'"

"And annoying, you forgot about annoying."

Travis threw a pillow at Vickie's face and made her fell down, which makes him more irritating when she says that.

"She never mentions that, but I had a feeling that she _did_ thought about that to me," Travis suggested.

The next morning, everyone was awake and got out of the hotel. Travis was not in the mood after what Mama Tohru said about him last night. She invited everyone to go sight-seeing with her in Laos. But he refused to come with her for sight-seeing.

"Aw, come now, Travis, cheer up," said Mama Tohru nicely. "You should be happy and join with us for fun."

"I really appreciate it, Mrs. T, but I'm not in the mood for fun," said Travis abruptly. "After what you said about me last night, I won't forgive you."

"Travis, keep your comments to yourself!" Vickie whispered to him.

"It's alright, Vickie, let him talk to me whatever he wants and whatever he thinks," said Mama Tohru. "Even though, he's a smart mouth dog after all!"

"How dare you call me like that, you fat guinea pig?!" Travis argued at her.

Tohru's mom gasped. "Oh, that does it! This means war!"

Travis and Mama Tohru began to fight at each other. But the others were too embarrass to watch the fight between the both of them. Behind the shade of the tree, the shadow was moving forward and headed straight to the gang. Alexis and Morris saw the action when they were hiding on the branches of the tree. As the battle between Travis and Mama Tohru continues, the ninja shadowkhan appeared and surrounded them.

"Uh, guys, now is not the time to fight," said Jade, "right now, we had bigger problems to handle!"

"I totally agreed with you on this one, Jade," said Vickie.

"Wh-Who are these strange people in black pajamas?" Mama Tohru asked.

"Mommy, it is best for you to go somewhere safe, and leave this one to us," Tohru suggested.

"And leave you with those black ninjas? No way, I am not leaving you here in harm, and I chose to fight my own battles!"

"Ugh, let's get the show on the road already!" Travis exclaimed, as he was all prepare for battling the shadowkhan.

As well as the battle begins, Vickie quickly dodged the shadowkhan's weapons and threw a wooden branch, which she found it on the ground, at him. Jade used a long stick, which she found it behind the bushes, to defend herself from the shadowkhan's attack. Then, she hit it hard on his back, and he immediately disappeared. Tohru quickly grabbed him from his behind and crushed them with his body slam. Tohru's mom gave them a leap kick and then a fury punch. Travis gave those shadowkhan a double punch and a double kick attack. And finally, all of the shadowkhan were defeated and disappeared.

"Ha! Hey Travis, you're a pretty good fighter, but not as good as me," said Mama Tohru.

"But I had a better martial arts skills than you do," said Travis. "And I don't use a weird battle cry like you usually do."

"Guys, stop it please, don't argue anymore!" Vickie shouted. "Why can't you both just forget everything what happened and whatever you guys say in the first place?"

"Shut up already!" Travis and Mama Tohru yelled in front of her face.

Suddenly, a swirl of dark shadow appeared on Mama Tohru's shadow. It quickly grabbed her legs, and she began to scream. Everyone feared of what the magical shadow has taken her to. Tohru grabbed his mom's arms and tried to pull her up. But his hands were loose and slippery as he lost her grip while the shadow vortex took her away and disappeared. Everyone was shock when they saw what just happened to his mother.

"Mommy, no!" Tohru whispered.

"It's okay, Tohru, we're going to find her no matter what," said Vickie.

"That's right, and we're going to save her," said Alexis, as she and Morris had been reunited with the others.

"You will? But we don't know where to find her," said Tohru.

"Then, we should use the Chi Tang items to locate her," Morris suggested.

Everyone took out the global orb and the stone locator to find Tohru's mom. The global orb showed the map area of Laos, where they were here right now. Tohru released the stone locator to find where his mother was right now. After it spins out of control, it landed on the temple, where they found the ornament of shadow.

"They took Tohru's mom to Wat Xiang Thong temple?" said Alexis. "But why did they take her there for?"

"Who knows? Let's just go over there and rescue her," said Morris. "Aren't you going to help us and save her, Travis?"

Travis snorted. "Why, after what she said to me? I'm not going to do it!"

"Oh, come now, I'm pretty sure that she didn't mean to say those nasty things to you, Travis."

"Hmm, really? Oh...alright, fine, let's go rescue her already!"

Vickie and Travis immediately transformed into survivor ninja Alexis and survivor ninja Morris. They ran to the temple to find Tohru's mom. When they arrived at the temple, they slowly tip-toed or sneak to the temple and looked through the window. They saw her got tied up by Keizo, who was keeping an eye on her.

"Ugh, you're going to pay for that, you mad man," Tohru's mom shouted.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, your bite is alot worse than you bark," said Keizo. "Perhaps, you're going to get all tied up for hours until someone will come and rescue you."

"Ha! I'm not laughing at your lame jokes, but you're right about someone who will rescue me soon!"

While Alexis and Morris were spying on Keizo, they need to come up with the new plan and fast. Then, Morris realized something so he took out the ornament of shadow from his pocket and was ready to use it.

"What are you going to do with that, Morris?" Alexis asked quietly.

"I'm going to activate this Chi Tang item's ability, so watch and learn," Morris whispered.

When Morris used the ornament of shadow, his shadow figure grew larger until it reached to the wall of the temple. Alexis was amazed to see how this Chi Tang item works. Inside the temple, nobody noticed that Morris' shadow appeared. So his own shadow knocked Keizo down. When he was lying unconscious, Tohru's mom began to laugh as she thought it was pretty funny. Then, Morris used the sword of light to free her. After Morris' shadow went back to normal position, he and Alexis went inside the temple to check on Mama Tohru.

"Hey, are you alright?" Alexis asked.

"I'm doing great, thank you," Tohru's mom replied, as she seemed to look at them very oddly. "But who are you? You, two seemed to look very familiar to me."

"Oh, we're the survivors, ma'am," Morris explained. "I am Morris, and this is Alexis."

"Well, survivor Alexis and survivor Morris, I thank you for saving me from that mad man."

"Yes, it's always the pleasure, you must go right away," said Alexis while she saw Keizo waking up from his coma. "There's something we must do before the crazy wizard wakes up."

Mama Tohru quickly left the temple and went to find her son. Keizo immediately recovered from his coma and gave a mean glare at the survivors.

"Which one of you bang my head?" Keizo asked while his red eyes were glowing brighter like fire.

Morris used the coin of lightning to shock Keizo, and Alexis used the heart bell to blast him far away. Since he's gone for good, Alexis and Morris were changed back into animals and separated from Vickie and Travis' body.

When Vickie and Travis returned to the others along with Tohru's mom, his mom explained everything to them about what happened.

"After I was saved from the crazy wizard, those two survivors were very similiar to Vickie and Travis," she said. "But how can that be? They don't really look like them or sound like them. Well, I guess it must've been all of my imagination."

"Uh, well...but it's a good thing that you're all right, Mrs. T," said Jade.

"Umm...yes, and I am very glad that you are not hurt, mother," said Tohru.

"Well, there's no need to worry about me, my boy," said Mama Tohru. "You had Jade to look after, and along with your new friends, Vickie and the smart wiener dog."

Travis was furious when she called him like that. He snorted, growled, and glared daggers at her.

"I'll show you a smart wiener dog!" Travis clenched his teeth, as he and Tohru's mom began to fight at each other where they left off.

"Oh no! Not again!" Alexis and Morris sighed, as they were hiding behind the bushes.

As for Vickie, Jade, and Tohru, they quickly walked away from two people who were fighting each other and went somewhere else. So they pretend that they didn't know them for real.


	4. Keep On Hoopin'

Successor of Jackie Chan Adventures 3:

Return Of The Oni

(Series 2, Season 3 version)

(I don't own JCA, thank you.)

Chapter 4: Keep On Hoopin'

Vickie, Travis, Jade, Tohru along with Miranda and Savannah had arrived at Aksum in Ethiopia. Alexis and Morris reported everyone that they found the new Chi Tang item. So they followed their lead until they found the ruins of ancient city. Then, they found the sparkling blue hula hoop underneath the broken pillars.

"Hey, isn't that...the magical hoop barrier?" Miranda asked.

Travis looked at the Chi Tang detector to see if it is. "I believe it is the one and only. We finally found the magical hoop barrier!"

Tohru took the magical hoop barrier and accidentally bumped into the sumo shadowkhan. Everyone got startled when they had no idea where he came from. Vickie tried using a high kick at the shadowkhan, but his belly bounced her high, and she fell down. Travis used the earth wristband to shake the shadowkhan for making him lose his balance. A crack of the ground appeared and the shadowkhan fell down the hole. Travis binded him by putting the ground back together with the power of the earth wristband. Once the sumo shadowkhan got tied up, he immediately vanished into thin air.

"Alright, good work Travis!" said Jade. "That'll teach the huge shadowkhan not to mess with us."

"I know about their weakness or two," said Travis, as he and the others went back to San Francisco.

In San Francisco, Vickie, Travis, Alexis, and Morris were at the yard doing some research. Along with Miranda and Savannah, who were willing to pay them a visit.

"So Vickie, what do you think of what abilities of magical hoop barrier has?" Miranda asked.

"Hmm, I don't know, but I bet Travis knows, he's good at doing research," Vickie replied.

"That's right, and I got the info," Travis explained. "The magical hoop barrier has the ability to knock your enemies down either you threw it in the air or on the ground. Also, it binds your opponent when you threw it at them."

"Sounds like a pretty good trick to me," said Miranda.

"Yep, I'd say it is," said Vickie.

"Well, there is one more thing that I should discuss about something else," said Travis, as he took out the scroll from his bag. "Tohru found another ancient scroll after he took the magical hoop barrier from those pillars. He saw it underneath them and caught it."

"Did he read the scroll yet, and what's it all about?"

"He wrote it on the paper for me to translate what it says on the scroll. It says that this scroll was about judo, meaning the gentle way. It is a modern martial art, practice primarily as a sport and is form of grappling."

"How can we learn to do that by the way?" Miranda asked.

When Travis called Jade and Tohru to come over, he chose Tohru as his opponent. While the rest of the gang were watching the demostration, they both bow down to each other and prepare for battle. Tohru fired his chi spells at Travis, but Travis quickly dodged it and used the reversal mirror to reverse his attack. He immediately countered it with his own attack. This would be the chance for Travis to use the magical hoop barrier to drop Tohru's blowfish and knocked him down. Finally, he used the power of the judo scroll to grab him behind and threw him to the ground.

After the demostration was over, everyone was so amazed that Travis did a great job for demostrating the power of the judo scroll. He helped Tohru to get up, and they both bow down to each other once again.

"You're doing great, Tohru," said Travis. "Are you alright? Did I go easy on you?"

"You're doing very well, Travis," Tohru replied, "and yes, I am okay as well. With the power of the judo scroll, it allows you to take down the strongest opponents like myself. Perhaps, you can also take down one of Tarakudo's shadowkhan."

"Like the sumo shadowkhan, I won't forget that. And thanks for the tip, Tohru."

Vickie took the magical hoop barrier from the ground and began to practice the Chi Tang item on the tree. While Jade and Miranda were watching her, she tossed it on the ground around and around, and it hit the tree. When the tree was shaking, some of the leaves were loose and fallen from the branches. The magical hoop barrier came back to Vickie, she caught it in her hands and everyone applauded her.

"That was so cool, Vickie," said Jade. "Can I try it?"

Vickie immediately gave the magical hoop barrier to Jade. Once she had the Chi Tang item, she tried to target the empty cans on top of the fence and threw it at each different sides. After it hit three cans, it immediately returned to Jade, and she caught it in her hands.

After that, Jade gave the magical hoop barrier to Miranda for a tryout. First, she gave it a big spin and threw it up in the air. Then, it came back down to her, and she tried to catch it. But instead, she got a direct hit on her face. She covered her face to relieve the pain and massage a little bit.

"Miranda, are you alright?" Vickie asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright, not even a mark or two," Miranda replied, as she was still covering her face.

"You didn't get a bruise on your face, did you?" Savannah asked.

"I don't think so, but I'm alright really!" Miranda uncovered her face and looked very fine.

"Well, that's a relief, so care to try again?" said Jade.

Miranda insisted that she would try again with the harness of the magical hoop barrier. First, she twirled it around her arm. Then, she switched it to her hips and spin around like a hula hoop. All of the sudden, the magical hoop barrier bounced up from her and caught the small bush around, just like the game of ring toss.

"Alright, Miranda, great move!" Vickie cheered.

"Yeah, that was incredible!" said Jade cheerfully.

"Uh, thanks, I don't how it happen, but I finally did it, didn't I?" said Miranda.

"That was a very intelligent move, young lady," said Tarakudo. "Perhaps, you can hand over something that you had right now."

Everyone gasped when they saw Keizo and Tarakudo appeared right in front of them.

"Tarakudo," said Tohru.

"And Keizo, too!" Travis added.

"Well, since you found not only the magical hoop barrier, but the judo scroll that is," said Keizo. "Now, hand over those two treasures you possess or else!"

"Or else what? You're going to call out the oni generals or shadowkhan reinforcements?" Vickie asked.

"That is exactly what I had in mind, Trang! Tarakudo, call out the oni generals this instant!"

"Very well, oni generals, it's time to devour them all!" Tarakudo shouted.

When the nine oni generals appeared, Vickie, Travis, and Miranda fused their animals together and transformed into survivor ninjas. Alexis, Morris, and Savannah took down the oni generals while Jade and Tohru must deal with Keizo and Tarakudo. Jade used her swift kick on Keizo, but he quickly avoided her attack and made her fall down. Tohru used the onion to throw at Tarakudo's face, but it still doesn't work against him when he destroyed the onion with his telepathic powers.

"Don't you understand, sumo boy?" Tarakudo explained. "Your 'so-called old fashion' trick won't work against me. Thanks to the power of the dark onyx, your good magic powers were useless, especially for the onions."

"Tohru, listen, we may have defeated Tarakudo and his generals before, right?" Jade explained. "But there is some other way we can defeat them again. This time, they had their dark onyx charms, and we need to figure out how to stop them. Isn't there a spell that you come up with like the dark onyx removal spell?"

"The only spell I can come up with is the mask removal spell," Tohru replied. "But for the dark onyx removal spell? I've been doing all the research about Tarakudo, oni generals, and the tribe of shadowkhan, including the stun spell and the mask removal spell. And I'm afraid there is no such spell as removing dark onyx from them."

"There isn't? Then, you mean this is all new and different to you?"

Tohru nodded. "This is exactly what I was afraid of."

"It certainly is!" Keizo exclaimed. "It looks like you need to get a new research book!"

"That's right, the book that you had from few years ago was old fashioned, out-dated, and useless," said Tarakudo. "This means you're both sitting ducks without a new spell to come with!"

Tarakudo launched his telepathic powers at Jade and Tohru. But all of the sudden, the mirror, came from nowhere, reflected his attack and bounced right back at him. He and Keizo got a direct hit, but he didn't feel a thing since he's a floating-headed oni ghost. Jade and Tohru found the reversal mirror, which it was suddenly dropped on the ground.

"Hey guys, are you alright over there?" Alexis asked.

"Yes, we're good," Jade answered. "And thanks for protecting us with the reversal mirror, we really need that."

"No problem, just use it anytime whenever you're under attack!"

After a short chat with Jade and Tohru, Alexis and the other survivors continued to battle the oni generals. Morris took out the judo scroll as he, Alexis, and Savannah placed their hands on the scroll together. Once the scroll's power has been activated, everyone used the power of the judo scroll.

Alexis took down the winged oni general, mantis-like oni general and the hunchback oni general at once. She grabbed one of them and threw him at the other two as they crashed altogether. Morris took down the crab-clawed oni general and threw him to the ground. Then, he faced the samurai oni general, Ikazuki, and used the sword of light to make him drop his sword and kicked him to the ground, where the crab-clawed oni general was. Finally, he faced the sumo oni general; with the power of the judo scroll, he grabbed him behind and lured him to the other oni generals to get squashed. Savannah threw a punch and a kick at the ninja oni general. The razor-clawed oni general appeared right behind and grabbed her. But she activated the flower baton to wrap his razor claws with vines. She was finally free from his grasp and used the eye of dragon to blow him away. Suddenly, she got caught by the squid oni general. She used the flower baton once again, but this time, the venus plant appeared and grabbed him with its mouth and swallowed.

After the survivors defeated the nine oni generals, they went to check out Jade and Tohru. Once they spotted them, they saw Jade countered Tarakudo's attacks with the reversal mirror. Then, they saw Tohru battling against Keizo with his own chi spells, but it still seems useless against him.

"Jade, Tohru, we're here to help you right now!" Savannah shouted.

"Oh no, you don't!" Tarakudo exclaimed, as he used his telepathic powers against the survivors.

The survivor ninjas dodged Tarakudo's attacks so they can get close enough to the others. Savannah has the magical hoop barrier out as she began to do the somersault with it. After that, she threw it as it bounced on two trees, and then it knocked Keizo down.

"Ha! It looks like we won the battle, Keizo!" said Jade excitedly.

Keizo got up on his feet and has few words to say to them. "I will exterminate every one of you next time; and don't you dare think that it's over!"

After Keizo and Tarakudo retreated, everyone was about to say good-bye to Miranda and Savannah as they were about to go home.

"We were having a wonderful time with you guys," said Miranda.

"Yeah, and it was a blast!" said Savannah.

"Hey, no problem, you two can come anytime you want to," said Vickie.

"We do appreciate that thank you, and see you all later," said Miranda.

As Miranda and Savannah were leaving, everyone enjoyed their great times together that they'll never forget.


	5. Little Bit Of Drowsiness

Successor of Jackie Chan Adventures 3:

Return Of The Oni

(Series 2, Season 3 version)

(I don't own JCA, thank you.)

Chapter 5: Little Bit Of Drowsiness

While Vickie was working at the coffee shop, she saw someone entering the shop. It was none other than Bryan, who was working hard at Section 13. But all of the sudden, she realized that there's something wrong about him. She quickly came up to him and comfort him.

"Hey Bryan, are you alright?" Vickie asked.

"Oh, hi Vickie, I'm not feeling well because of the flu," Bryan replied. "Ever since yesterday, Captain Black assigned me to stop those criminals from getting the golden statue. He told me that Jackie Chan once stopped them about few years ago. But this time, Darryl and I stopped them; as he distracts them, I gave them a hard knock out."

"Yeah, yeah, that was awesome, Bryan. But how did you get sick from the first place?"

"Oh right, after I let my back up group arrested them, Darryl fell off from the handrail and fell into the sea of the ocean. He couldn't possibly swim because he's a raccoon so I had to dive into the water and saved him. It's a good thing that the sailor threw me a life-saving float and helped us out of the water. Until few hours later, I felt worse and got very sick that I never realized that the water could be so cold."

"So, how was Darryl doing today?"

"Oh, he's in a good shape alright. And he's in Section 13 right now. Anyway, can you please give me a piping hot coffee while I'm at it?"

After Vickie was having a conversation with Bryan, she's making a hot coffee for him. Once it was done, it was ready to serve. She gave him a coffee, he paid for it and told her to keep the change. Before he drank it, he took the medicine first in order to make himself feeling better.

When Vickie got out from the coffee shop, she went home to find Travis. Once she was at home, she began to notice that there's no one home yet.

"Hello? Is anybody there?!" Vickie shouted. "Hello? Travis? Alexis? Morris?" Suddenly, her cell phone rang so she picked up the phone and answered. "Hello?"

"Hello Vickie? This is Travis," Travis replied. "Did you get off from work yet?"

"Yes, I did, but where are you now?"

"I'm in Section 13 along with Jade, Tohru, and the survivor immortals. You must get there quickly because the Chi Tang detector reveals the new Chi Tang item. So you must hurry now!"

"Sheesh, why didn't he tell me this sooner?" Vickie asked to herself after Travis hung up the phone.

When Vickie rushed to Section 13, she saw Travis and the others waiting for her. She tried to catch up with the gang and waved her hand at them.

"Hey guys, I'm here!" Vickie shouted.

"Vickie, you finally made it!" said Alexis.

"Yeah, and you're just in time," said Jade. "Captain Black was about to send us a jet so we can fly to France and search for the horn of drowsiness."

"Is the horn of drowsiness a Chi Tang item? Ow!" Vickie asked when Travis bang her head with the Chi Tang detector.

"Of course it is a Chi Tang item, what else is it?!" Travis argued.

Suddenly, Captain Black came up to the others and told them about the preparations of the jet.

"Alright people, your jet plane is ready, and it's waiting for you to take off," Captain Black announced.

Everyone got on the jet and prepared to take off. Before the jet plane was ready to leave, Bryan and Darryl ran as fast as they can to catch up with the jet. Vickie and the others looked through the window and saw them coming through. Captain Black was not surprise when he saw them coming and heard Bryan shouting.

"Hey, stop the plane, I want to get on, too!" Bryan yelled.

"Oh, for Pete's sake, Bryan, you're not getting on that jet!" Captain Black exclaimed. "Besides, you're too sick to get on into this mission!"

"Captain Black, for all due to respect, I had to get onto that plane with my friends. I may be sick right now, but I need to get through this. I know that I can!"

"Yeah, just get this agent on board already and make it snappy!" Travis shouted, as he was beginning to lose his patience.

Captain Black sighed. "Alright fine, get on board, Bryan. But if anything happens, you know who to call."

Bryan and Darryl were so happy that they immediately got on the jet. As soon as the jet takes off, Vickie has few words to Captain Black before the door closes.

"Um, Captain Black?" said Vickie.

"Uh, yes?" said Captain Black.

"Um, about Jackie and Mr. Chan, if you heard any word from any one of them, will you let us know?"

"You got my word for it, Vickie. And don't you worry, I will let you guys know."

"Thank you and I really appreciate it!"

"Alright Vickie, let's skip to those major problems and get back to your seats right now!" Travis exclaimed, as he grabbed her arm and immediately closed the door.

Since it was a long flight to France, everyone fell asleep during their flight. Except for the survivor immortals, who were still awake and watched the moonlight at the window. They were very concern about the mysterious person who saved them from Eliza's grasp.

"Guys, do you remember the guy who saved us at the dark cave?" Alexis asked.

"Why, of course we do, Alexis," Darryl replied. "What about him?"

"I was just asking; well, I mean, he's kind of...well, you know...mysterious and energetic to me. It's like there's a connection between me and him. Well, I'm not so sure about that, but maybe it's just me out of my mind or something."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Alexis, but you're right about way over your head and stuff," said Morris.

"Oh yeah, like you're blind-sided of course, Morris. It's like you had already lost your senses from now on."

"Now, now, you two, let's not get carried away already!" Darryl interrupted the argument between Alexis and Morris. "Besides, he didn't even showed himself since he set us free."

"Yeah, you're probably right, but I wonder if he's going to show himself again," said Morris.

"Who knows? Let's find out; and we'll have to wait and see then," said Alexis while she was asleep. Morris and Darryl were fast asleep as well.

The next morning, everyone was awake, and they should be arriving in France very soon. Bryan was getting a little better while he was still sick. Travis decided to talk to him a little while.

"Hey Bryan, how are you feeling today?" Travis asked.

"I'm getting a little better, Travis," Bryan answered. "But I'm still sick though."

"Well, perhaps you can take this and it's pretty hot if you'll be careful," said Tohru, as he gave a big cup of chicken noodle soup to Bryan.

"There's a kitchen in the jet plane?" Travis puzzled.

"Actually, I heated up with the lighter after I woke up in the morning."

Once the jet plane was landed on France, Vickie and the others were on the mission to find the horn of drowsiness. Travis used his Chi Tang detector to track down the item. When the detector was pointing at where the Chi Tang item was, everyone was suspicious that it was held in the cave.

"The Chi Tang item was inside of that cave, the caves of Languedoc-Roussillon," Travis explained. "We must go inside and find the horn of drowsiness before Keizo does. Who knows what this cave will lead us to?"

"Chill out, Travis, I hope this cave will lead us straight to..." said Jade, while she and the others entered the cave until they saw two tunnels. "...the horn of drowsiness.

Travis groaned desperately as he glared at her regardlessly. So he came up with the good plan. "Perhaps, we could split up and find the Chi Tang item immediately."

"That's a brilliant idea, Travis," said Vickie. "Half of us will investigate one tunnel while the rest of us will go to another."

"Gee, I never knew you read my mind, but thank you very much," said Travis unsympathetically. "Anyway, meet us back to this area. If you guys found the horn of drowsiness, call us right away, alright?"

Vickie, Travis, Alexis, and Morris went to the tunnel on the left while Jade, Tohru, Bryan, and Darryl went to another, which it was on the right side. So Vickie and the others went through the cave and then saw a very bright cavern with stones and minerals. Not only that, but they finally found the horn of drowsiness, which it was a coppery red horn. The problem is it got attached to the other minerals. Vickie and Travis pulled out the Chi Tang item together from the minerals as hard as they can. Few seconds later, it was released from the broken stones. Once they found the horn of drowsiness, they immediately went back to the entrance where they saw two tunnels before.

When Vickie, Travis, Alexis, and Morris got back there, Travis immediately called Jade and told her to go back to the entrance and meet them there. After he hung up his cell phone, something mysteriously grabbed the horn of drowsiness from his hands. They found out who took it, and it was one of the squid shadowkhan who has it. Then, he passed it to Keizo, who stepped out from the shadow and entered the light.

"It's Keizo, and he has the horn of drowsiness!" Vickie exclaimed.

"It serves you right, Trang, but how can you stop me with the power of the horn of drowsiness in my hands?" Keizo asked.

"Ha! The same thing that we did to the shadowkhan, that's how!" Travis replied.

"Oh? Well, I like to see you try."

"Oh, we will, alright! Are you ready for this, Morris?"

"And what about you, Alexis?" Vickie asked.

"Ready! Let's do this, transformation time!" Alexis and Morris shouted altogether.

As they fused their human hosts, they transformed into survivor ninjas. After it has been completed, Alexis tackled Keizo and kicked him behind, but she missed. He immediately punch her to the ground. Morris punch his face and threw him to the air. But Keizo immediately landed on his feet and used his leap kick right at Morris. Both Alexis and Morris were hurt and got defeated by Keizo.

"You fools, do you actually believe that you can defeat me?" Keizo asked. "Here's a hot tip for you, talk to the horn of drowsiness right in my hands!"

Keizo blew out the horn of drowsiness in front of the survivor ninjas. The purple smoke appeared from the horn as the survivors breathed in and began to cough. Few seconds later, they felt very oddly and strangely as they were getting dizzy.

"Whoa, am I seeing stars or what?" Alexis asked, being lame and silly.

"Hey, how come I'm the only one who can see the triplets of whatever his name is?" Morris asked, getting blind-sided and confused.

"Excellent! The horn of drowsiness makes the survivors lost their senses and weaken their abilities!" Keizo chuckled. "Now shadowkhan, time to chuck their Chi Tang items from their pockets and deliver them to me!"

The squid shadowkhan grabbed Alexis and Morris with his arm-like tentacles. He shook them up as hard as he can and the Chi Tang items were loose from their pockets. After every single item was dropped from the survivors, the squid shadowkhan threw them to the ground. He grabbed every Chi Tang item from the ground until the green magical beam appeared and defeated the shadowkhan.

"What?! No!" Keizo shouted as he saw Jade, Tohru, Bryan, and Darryl appeared as well.

"It looks like the shadowkhan was unable to retrieve the Chi Tang items to you, Keizo!" Jade exclaimed.

"Hey, what happened to Alexis and Morris?" Bryan asked.

"It sounds to me that Keizo used the horn of drowsiness to lose their grip," Darryl explained. "Then, I guess it's up to us now. Are you getting better now, Bryan?"

"Don't worry about me, even if I'm still sick, I'll manage."

"Then, let's do it together!"

Bryan fused Darryl as the transformation began. His agent outfit was changed into the ninja style. Same thing goes to his eyes and his hair. After Darryl's transformation has been completed, he charged right through Keizo and tackled him. Keizo immediately used the horn of drowsiness at him, but Tohru quickly stopped him with his body slam.

"Ooh, I wonder if he's going to feel that in the morning," said Jade jokingly.

When Darryl woke Alexis and Morris up, they both recovered from their nasty environment. Tohru quickly took the horn of drowsiness and threw it at Darryl. After he caught it, everyone grabbed the remaining Chi Tang items from the ground and exit the cave. As soon as everyone got out of the cave, Alexis used the book of spells to seal the cave, where Keizo was still inside.

Alexis chanted. "'Since everyone was outside of the cave, time to close the gate so that no one will dare enter!'"

Once Alexis' spell has completed, the boulder magically moved by itself and blocked the entrance of the cave. Morris found that very puzzling about her spell.

"Uh, Alexis?" Morris puzzled.

"Relax, Morris, Keizo wouldn't even dare distracting us since he's inside of the cave right now," said Alexis.

"Unfortunately, I had to disagree with you; first, Keizo has magical powers, remember? This means, he can use it to escape from the cave. Hello? Wake up and smell the roses already! And second, how will the miners or golddiggers get in the cave when the boulder was blocking the entrance?"

"Uh...ohh..." Alexis immediately placed her hand on her forehead when she completely screwed things up.

The next day, Vickie and the others came to Section 13 to see Bryan. When he came out from his office, he was feeling better as usual. Everyone was amazed that he was feeling very well.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Bryan asked.

"Yo, Bryan, you're getting better already as far as I can tell," said Travis.

"Yeah, it's good to be back on shape again!"

"That's great, Bryan! Hey, by any chance, did Captain Black say anything about Jackie and Uncle?" Jade asked.

Bryan sighed. "I'm sorry, Jade, there's no luck about them yet. But we're going to keep trying as we can, so don't you worry about a thing, Jade."

"Yeah, he's right you know," said Vickie. "We're going to find them and rescue them, and you guys will be reunited once everything will be back to normal."

"Exactly, and there's no doubt about it!" said Jade, with a cheerful look on her face.

Although, the heroes' mission keeps going on, they would not rest until Keizo must be stop at once. Plus, they were still searching for six more Chi Tang items to go. And who knows where the other scrolls were...


	6. Secret Of The Pearl

Successor of Jackie Chan Adventures 3:

Return Of The Oni

(Series 2, Season 3 version)

(I don't own JCA, thank you.)

Chapter 6: Secret Of The Pearl

Vickie, Travis, Jade, and Tohru were at Whitsunday Islands along with their friends, Roxie and Mick. They were on the boat and used their fishing rods to catch something. They weren't planning to catch a fish, but instead, they were catching a new Chi Tang item at the sea.

"Travis, are you sure the pearl of friendship is around here somewhere?" Vickie asked impatiently. "I mean, we've been sitting on the boat fishing for the Chi Tang item for like about three or four hours now! Shouldn't we take a break?"

"Yeah, she's right, I need to stretch my arms, legs, and even my back!" Jade complained.

"Why is it that you both start complaining and arguing at me?" Travis asked, glaring at them.

Suddenly, Tohru got a bite on his fishing rod so he reeled it in. He struggled to pull his fishing rod as he continued to reel it in. As soon as he pulled it out, he caught a big fish. Everyone was so surprised that they never saw a fish that big before. The fish released the hook and dropped to their boat. It leapt a couple of times and squirted at his face with water. Then, it returned back to the ocean and was never seen again. Tohru groaned and wiped his face with the towel.

"Ohh, I hate fish," said Tohru, as the girls began to burst with laughter. They covered their mouths and tried not to laugh at him. "And please do not laugh."

"Sorry, Tohru, but we couldn't...resist it," Vickie chuckled and started to laugh out loud. Then, Travis slapped her on the back really hard, and she suddenly stopped laughing.

"I don't see what's so funny you girls tried to make fun of!" Travis exclaimed. "But look what I found on the boat, down here."

Everyone immediately saw a pearl, which it was inside of the cage pendant with the chain necklace. They all gasped as they realized that it could possibly be the pearl of friendship.

"We found it?" Roxie puzzled.

"Of course we found it, Roxie," said Mick.

"Yeah, besides, if Tohru hadn't caught a big fish and the fish hadn't sprayed on him, then we wouldn't have found it for sure," Vickie explained. "I think we should give all the credit to the big fish."

"Grr..." Tohru groaned as he glared at her.

"Oops, I mean, Tohru deserves all the credit..."

"Mm-hmm..." Tohru smiled and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah right, so let's get back to the shore then," said Jade.

Once everyone was heading back on land, they went to their hut to check on the survivor immortals. When they were inside the hut, they found them all tied up by the squid shadowkhan. As well as the crab shadowkhan were here to guard them, Tarakudo appeared and gave the heroes a warning.

"Alright, Miss Trang, either you give me the pearl of friendship or I'm going to let the shadowkhan crush your precious pets into a million pieces," said Tarakudo.

"Vickie, don't do it, he's on to you," said Alexis grunting while the squid shadowkhan squeezed her like a rubber toy.

"I know that, Alexis, but hang in there, ok?" said Vickie.

"Ugh, you could say that again!" said Shauna grunting.

Tarakudo used his telepathic atttack on the heroes, but they immediately dodged it. Vickie, Travis, Roxie, and Mick took down the crab shadowkhan while Tohru must deal with Tarakudo. Once the five heroes distract the enemies, Jade must free the survivor immortals from the squid shadowkhan. The squid shadowkhan used his tail whip against her, but she quickly jumped and avoided his attack.

"Jade, what are you doing?" Morris asked grunting while he was getting squeeze by the shadowkhan.

"T'ch, trying to find a way to release you guys from those shadow slugs, what else?" Jade replied.

"Well, you could at least fight those things, instead of running away from them!" Elroy exclaimed.

Jade rolled her eyes as she knew what she was doing. "Like duh!"

Luckily, Jade has the shifting arrow to target the squid shadowkhan. She fired the two light arrows at the shadowkhan and rescued the survivor immortals. Vickie, Travis, Roxie, and Mick beat up the crab shadowkhan and knock them down at the same time. Tohru and Tarakudo were facing off at each other in a head to head battle. Tohru used up all of his chi spells and Tarakudo used all of his telepathic powers; as their attacks touched one and another without getting a hit. Even if it's like a tie-breaker or a draw. Few moments later, Tohru was a little exhausted as Tarakudo pushed him off the limits with the dark onyx on his forehead. The sumo crashed into a pile of boxes and made a hole of the hut.

"You may have won that round, Trang, but don't think that this is over because I'll be back!" Tarakudo exclaimed, as he passed through the wall.

"Oh yeah! Well, next time you'd better fight fair instead of running away from us and disappear, Taracucco!" said Vickie.

Tohru moaned while he was about to get up. Everyone came to help him for getting him up on his feet after he got defeated by Tarakudo.

"Tohru, are you ok?" Jade asked.

"Ohh, no broken bones," he replied, "and yes, I am alright. Thank you."

"Isn't there anyway we can defeat that ghost-headed monstrosity demon or whatever he is?" Mick asked.

"Well, if I had a book full of research, I would have explained it to you," Travis replied. "But I don't have it right now. Although, I already have research about the pearl of friendship."

"Then, do you know what ability the pearl of friendship has?" Roxie asked.

"Well, according to my research, it holds a secret power and has a special ability. But it was very strange that it doesn't explain to me about how to activate the power within the item."

"Well, that's just great, and it sounds like a big mystery to me," said Vickie.

"T'ch, you could say that again," said Jade.

The next day, Tohru was at the beach sitting and watching the ocean waves. He was thinking about defeating Tarakudo in his previous years and didn't understand how he got so powerful when he was resurrected by Keizo. He remembered what Keizo said about the dark onyx power, and his problem is how can he remove it. He doesn't have a solution of how to get rid of it, and it takes alot of time to figure out the answer.

Vickie and Alexis were walking on the beach. They both had a great time splashing at each other at the same time. But they couldn't help noticing when they saw Tohru sitting on the rock. They began to wonder what he was thinking. So they decided to come up to him and talk to him about something.

"Hey Tohru, what's up?" Vickie asked.

"Oh, hi Vickie, nothing much thank you," Tohru replied.

"Oh, come on, big guy, looks more than nothing to me," said Alexis. "I mean, you looked very anxious to me, what's on your mind?"

"Uh, it's just that...well..."

"Come on, you can tell us like do you know anything about Tarakudo and the oni generals?" said Vickie.

Tohru was ready to explain everything to Vickie and Alexis about the oni tribe in details. "Five years ago after the dark chi wizard, Daolon Wong, resurrected Tarakudo, the king of the shadowkhan used the enforcers, Finn, Ratso, Chow, and Hak Foo, to find the nine oni masks. We claimed the hada-fuda cards, which they will help us where to find the oni mask and the spell removal ingredient. Each oni mask contains a different type of shadowkhan."

"Wait, you're saying that there's nine oni masks and nine different types of shadowkhan?" Alexis puzzled.

Tohru nodded. "Yes, nine oni masks and nine different shadowkhan. After we claimed all nine oni masks, the bigger problem is that when they joined altogether in one place, they turned out to be oni generals. As they began to engulf the world with darkness, the others and I stopped them and defeated them as we can. Once we reached Tarakudo, Sensei cast a spell to give him a full body length. Which means Jackie will place the mask, I got from the shadow realm, on Tarakudo's face. So the shadowkhan and the oni generals were done for, and the world has returned to normal and rest in peace once again."

"Wow, that was an amazing tale I had ever heard in my life," said Vickie, being so speechless. "I don't know how to tell you this. You guys may have defeated him before, but we could defeat him again, right?"

"Yes, that is exactly what I...oh, but wait a minute now, Tarakudo was resurrected again by Keizo this time. He gave him more powerful than he was before. The more powerful he gets, the more difficult for me to stop him."

Both Vickie and Alexis sighed altogether. But then, Alexis had a big thought of something unusual.

"Oh, hold on, when you wore a wizard's hat, your chi spell was beginning to increase more powerful than Eliza's," Alexis explained. "So...perhaps, it can do the same thing when you're facing Tarakudo, right?"

"Uh, that maybe, but I don't really know about that," said Tohru.

"W-Wait a minute, Travis says something about the pearl of friendship, right?" said Vickie. "He said that it holds the secret power within, but I'm not exactly sure what he meant by that."

"You're absolutely right, we may not know what kind of power it has, but I'm sure that it will help me defeat Tarakudo once and for all."

"That's a spirit, Tohru! Now, let's go back to the hut, shall we?"

After Vickie and Alexis were having a conversation with Tohru, they were heading back to the hut to check on the others. Tohru came to see Travis about the pearl of friendship. He found him sitting on the box reading a book.

"Um, Travis, I'm here to ask you about the pearl of friendship," said Tohru. "You said you may not know much about that item, but do you think it will help me stop Tarakudo?"

Travis put the book away and cleared his throat. "Well, Tohru, I did say it holds a secret power within, but I am mostly sure that it can help you gain more powerful than Tarakudo." So he gave the pearl of friendship to Tohru.

Suddenly, everyone heard a scream came from outside. They immediately rushed to see what's going on outside. When they got out from the hut, they saw Roxie and Shauna looking very terrified. Then, they saw Tarakudo along with the crab shadowkhan appeared.

"We're back, and it's time for you to hand over the pearl of friendship!" Tarakudo exclaimed.

"Not until you have to defeat us first!" Vickie exclaimed.

The four allies began to transform into survivor ninjas. Once they completed their transformations, they began to battle Tarakudo's shadowkhan. After the survivors defeated them, the shadowkhan began to reappear so they had to defeat them again. Everytime they defeated them, they kept reappearing again and again and that makes them very exhausted.

"Guys, I don't know how much I can take this," said Shauna, feeling exhausted.

"Oh yeah, it feels like I need a break right now," said Elroy, getting a little tired.

"Oh, enough is enough already, man!" Alexis complained, as she began to collapse.

"Come on, you guys, you can't just quit right now; besides we had to keep on fighting those shadowkhans!" said Morris. "I'll use the horn of drowsiness to slow them down!"

Morris blew the horn of drowsiness at the crowd of shadowkhan. When the fog disappeared, they began to feel a little dizzy. Once they fainted, they immediately disappeared as well. Suddenly, Tarakudo used his telepathic powers right behind the exhausted survivors. They immediately got a direct hit and fell apparently unconscious.

"No! Survivor ninjas!" Jade shouted, as she came to the survivor ninjas to wake them up as she can.

"The more they're getting tired, the easier for me to defeat them with just one blast," said Tarakudo, as he began to laugh.

"Grr, Tarakudo!" Tohru yelled. "It's time to put the end of where we left off!"

"Oh, so you want a rematch, huh? Then, bring it on, tiny!"

Tarakudo aimed his power while Tohru blasted with his stun spell. Both attacks were touched together and ended with a draw. Tarakudo has his dark onyx power on his forehead so he can easily sweep Tohru off his feet. Tohru got the wizard's hat on his head so he can push the attack away from him to Tarakudo. But it was very difficult for him because the wizard's hat was not enough to guide him through his defense.

As soon as Tohru was almost defeated by Tarakudo, something really happened to the pearl of friendship. It began to shine very brightly, but Tohru doesn't have a slightest idea of what just happen. Jade saw what's going on with the pearl of friendship that Tohru had around his neck. The aurora appeared around the survivors and herself as well. Then, each of them transferred into the pearl of friendship as Tohru began to glow very brightly. The attack was now reached to Tarakudo as he gave him a final blow with his stun spell. Finally, Tarakudo got defeated and disappeared.

After the survivors regained their consciousness and separated from their hosts, Jade explained everything to everyone of what Tohru did to Tarakudo. Travis finally realized what ability the pearl of friendship has.

"Of course, the pearl of friendship allowed us to transfer someone's chi into one person to gain more powerful enough to defeat the enemy," he explained.

"So that's what the pearl of friendship's secret power holds!" said Vickie. "When Tohru used it, he gains our chi together to defeat Tarakudo!"

"And that is exactly what I had in mind!"

"Well, let's just say we had to thank the chi wizard from the next generation," said Jade, as Tohru began to smile very proudly.


	7. Keep Me Gliding On

Successor of Jackie Chan Adventures 3:

Return Of The Oni

(Series 2, Season 3 version)

(I don't own JCA, thank you.)

Chapter 7: Keep Me Gliding On

Vickie and the others had arrived in Austria and wore a heavy coats. Because they went to explore Eisriesenwelt Ice Caves to search for the new Chi Tang item. Travis has the Chi Tang detector, and it was about to detect something. It was pointing at the huge iceberg, and there's a colorful glider inside of it.

"Guys, I think we found it," said Travis.

"We found a glider?" said Jade.

"Not just a glider, but the flash rainbow glider."

Travis used the eye of dragon to melt the iceberg and took the flash rainbow glider. All of the sudden, the winged shadowkhan took it from him and gave it to Keizo. Travis used the coin of lightning to blast him away, but Keizo immediately dodged it. He used his power to make the chunk of icicles to crush the heroes. Everyone quickly avoided the falling icicles without getting a direct hit.

Keizo laughed. "See you all in the ice age, weakly mortals!"

"I don't think so, Keizo!" Jade exclaimed.

She jumped onto Keizo and immediately took the flash rainbow glider from him. Until all of the sudden, the big blizzard wind caught Jade in the air along with the flash rainbow glider. Everyone gasped when they saw her blowing away with the Chi Tang item.

"Jade!" Vickie shouted very loudly.

"Vickie!" Jade screamed as loud as she can while the huge wind took her far far away from the others.

Vickie used the monarch fairy wings to rescue Jade. But instead, the blizzard pushed her off limits and ended up getting slam to the mountaintops. She rolled down the mountain and landed on a snowy ground. Few moments later, Jade was gone and so does the flash rainbow glider. Keizo was furious that she has the Chi Tang item while the wind was carrying her away. So he teleported himself to somewhere that the Chi Tang item was nearby. Travis and Tohru went to check on Vickie if she's okay.

"I'm okay, boys, don't worry about me!" Vickie replied. "Where's Jade? You don't think she's gone, is she?"

"Well, we saw the blizzard carried her to that direction somewhere," Tohru replied, as he was pointing at the north of the mountaintops.

"That's right, we've got to find Jade and fast before Keizo does," Travis agreed. "So let's go find her right away!"

In a very moment, Keizo appeared on top of the mountain. He looked in both ways and another, but there was no sign of Jade or the flash rainbow glider. So he called out the winged oni general to track her down. He also told him to bring Jade and the Chi Tang item to him. The oni general nodded as he flew away and began to hunt her down and the item.

Meanwhile, Jade was having a crazy ride on the flash rainbow glider. Ever since the blizzard wind carried her away, she continued to scream. It went loop the loop, juggling along, and flew around in circles as if it went out of control. And this made her feel very dizzy or get an upset stomach.

"Oh man, I think I'm going to hurl!" Jade exclaimed to herself. "And how do I stop this thing?!" And then, she continued to scream throughout the area.

Vickie, Travis, and Tohru were driving the snowmobile to track down Jade. Then, the echo appeared anywhere at the mountains, but it was never heard again in few seconds ago.

"Hey guys, did you hear something?" Vickie asked.

"I did not hear anything," Tohru replied.

"Me neither, maybe you probably heard the wind howling," Travis agreed.

"Well, I thought I heard someone screaming," Vickie suggested. "But you're actually right, it's just the wind blowing."

While everyone was still looking for Jade, Tohru spotted something in the sky. He began to realize that he saw one of the oni generals flying in the air.

"Look!" He exclaimed, pointing at the sky. Vickie and Travis saw the flying oni general, too. "Up in the sky!"

"Isn't it one of Tarakudo's oni generals?" Vickie asked.

"Yes, I believe it is!" Travis replied. "But the curious question is what's he doing here? And why is he here for?"

"Oh, I had this hunch feeling that Keizo sent one of the oni generals to find Jade," Tohru explained.

"Oh no, you mean to tell us that creepy crawler is going to find her and the flash rainbow glider?!" said Vickie anxiously.

Tohru nodded. "If the oni finds her, then it will be too late for us to catch up to her."

"Then, we got to do something to stop that oni immediately!" Travis exclaimed.

Vickie blasted with her heart bell to stop the oni general. When he almost got hit, he found out where this beam was coming from. As the oni general spotted Vickie and the others, he summoned his shadowkhan to distract them. Travis immediately slapped Vickie's back really hard for doing something silly.

"Now you'd really done it this time!" Travis argued. "No thanks to you, that oni general summoned his shadowkhan to make us busy while he was looking for Jade!"

"Well, if you'll excuse me, my bad!" Vickie exclaimed while Tohru moaned as he was covering his face.

Jade was still having a dizzy ride with the flash rainbow glider. She doesn't have a clue of how to control this item. All of the sudden, the winged oni general spotted her as he was about to get closer to her. Jade immediately saw the oni general flying through the air and was chasing after her.

"Oh man, if only I had the Chi Tang items with me, I would've gotten rid of that oni easily," said Jade. "But on the other hand, I guess I don't, except for the flash rainbow glider. What good would that do besides soaring through the air?"

Suddenly, something really happened to the flash rainbow glider. Its wings began to glow brighter and started to shine very brightly. The oni general got blind by the light ray of flash rainbow glider. Jade began to notice the power of this item has. Few moments later, the ray of light disappeared, and the oni general was blind that he couldn't see where she was. So he flew to the wrong direction, and Jade was so relieved that he didn't catch her red handed.

"Well, it's a good thing that the flying oni didn't stop me," said Jade. "Thanks to the power of the flash rainbow glider, he was blind-sided."

Few moments later, the blizzard began to stop and so was the flash rainbow glider. Jade began to fear that it wasn't a good thing at all. The reason for that was because she was not on the ground yet. Since there's no wind to carry her along with the flash rainbow glider she equipped, she fell to the snowy hills and screamed.

While Vickie, Travis, and Tohru were fighting the shadowkhan, they suddenly heard a scream of echo. It came from the nearby mountain as they were done defeating them.

"Okay, did you guys really hear something?" Vickie asked.

"Yeah, I can really hear it!" Travis replied.

"It sounded like Jade," said Tohru. "And it looks like she must be nearby."

Vickie, Travis, and Tohru jumped on the snowmobile and headed to the mountain where Jade was. Shockingly, they saw her falling to the snowy hills while they tried to speed up as they can. She continued to scream as she tumbled down the hill and rolling down like a big snowball. Tohru immediately turned on his engine to go faster and finally caught Jade in his arms.

"Nice timing, T, you saved me!" said Jade while Tohru smiled and chuckled happily.

"Jade, are you alright?" Vickie asked anxiously.

"I'm good, and so does the flash rainbow glider," Jade answered.

Suddenly, Keizo appeared on top of the hill as he created the avalanche to slow the heroes down. When they saw him doing that, the avalanche was getting closer to them. Travis quickly used the reversal mirror to reflect the avalanche and directly towards at Keizo instead. The avalanche took him to the end of the cliff as he fell off along with the pile of snow while he kept on screaming.

After the troubles were over, everyone was so happy that Jade was safe and sound. Ever since the blizzard took her away, she was now reunited with her friends.

"Guys, I had something to say," said Jade. "Don't even dare do that to me again."

"Don't worry, Jade, nobody would've dare tear us apart as long as we stick together!" said Vickie.

"T'ch, hello? I mean, don't even dare leave me with that flash rainbow glider whenever the blizzard comes again."

Everyone was beginning to puzzle when they had no clue of what Jade meant by that. Vickie sighed, Tohru shrugged, and Travis grimaced while he began to roll his eyes and shook his head.


	8. The Sword Tournament

Successor of Jackie Chan Adventures 3:

Return Of The Oni

(Series 2, Season 3 version)

(I don't own JCA, thank you.)

Chapter 8: The Sword Tournament

In Chinatown, all of the guys were so excited about the sword tournament. Travis, Ching, Bryan, and Tohru were in this event and were about to sign up for the tournament. Everyone was practicing their skills before the tournament begins. They each used the wooden sword to practice their sword techniques until they had master their skills.

"Hey Ching, what about you and I practice our own sword skills?" Travis asked. "What do you say?"

"I believe it was a great idea, let's do it!" Ching answered, as he and Travis went to the patio to practice their sword techniques.

"Well, Tohru, I guess that leaves you and me, do you want to practice your sword skills with me?" Bryan asked.

"Of course, that would be great, Bryan," Tohru replied, as he and Bryan went to the field to practice.

Once the marketplace was held at the sidewalk, Vickie and Jade were looking around to see what goods each store had. Then, they were walking pass the sword tournament, where the guys had already signed in. So they check out to see what they're doing. They saw everyone practicing their swords at each other and their targets.

"So this must be the sword tournament the rumors were talking about," said Vickie, "and I remember seeing it on the poster somewhere."

"Yeah, I saw it once, too, but in the newspaper," said Jade. "I read it in the advertisement and it says: 'whoever wins and has the greatest skills, becomes a true swordsman and received a grand prize."

"Wow, I wonder who the hero swordsman could that be."

"Oh, honestly, Vickie, all the guys out there are tough and had muscular skills in them."

All of the sudden, Vickie spotted Bryan and Tohru at the field, where they began to practice their sword skills.

"Jade, look, isn't that Tohru practicing his sword techniques with Bryan?" Vickie asked. Jade immediately took a glance at them and believe that it was them.

"Hey, it really was Tohru practicing his skills with Bryan," Jade replied, until she saw Travis and Ching practicing at the patio. "But there's more, Travis and Ching were practicing in there, also."

"I bet they're excited about the sword tournament so they decided to sign in and enter. I wonder if they ever face the champion after completing the rounds. Or the master of the sword skills perhaps?"

"Uh, Vickie? I don't think they'll be willing to face the champion swordsman."

"What? The champion doesn't want to face the winning challenger? Now, that was sad."

"No, I mean there's someone else they need to face and worry about besides the champion."

Vickie began to wonder who could this person be. When she saw Jade's expression on her face, she pointed at the guy and showed it to Vickie. The girls wouldn't believe that this person also entered the contest; and it was none other than their nemesis, Keizo Yami.

"Look, it's Keizo Yami!" Jade exclaimed.

"What on earth is he doing here; and why is he entering the tournament for?!" Vickie asked.

"I bet you that he was going to use his magic in order to get the hands on the grand prize."

"But that is cheating, isn't it? I mean, he's going to use his powers so he can defeat all of the challengers in the tournament and win?!"

"Yep, cheating is exactly my point there, Vickie."

"Then, we had to tell Tohru and the other boys right now!"

"And I'm right behind you!"

Vickie and Jade immediately entered the arena to find Travis and the others. But the security guards blocked their entrance, and the girls couldn't even get pass them.

"Sorry, ladies, the tournament doesn't even start yet," said the security guard.

"We cannot let you sign in for the sword tournament if that's what you're here for," said the another security guard. "The tournament is only for men who had much courage with their sword skills."

"Umm, unfortunately, we're here to see my brother and his friends, who entered the tournament," Vickie explained. "We really wanted to talk to them very important. So if you'll just excuse us for a moment, Mr. Security Guard dude, it wouldn't take too long to chat just only five minutes that's all."

"I am sorry, young lady, we still can't let you pass," said the security guard. "Besides, the participants, like your brother and his friends, won't be seeing anyone right now."

"That's right, due to the tight schedule, the tournament will be starting about an hour," said the second security guard. "If you really want to see the tournament, you might as well come back about an hour. Otherwise, you will be seeing them after the tournament will be over."

"Aww!" Vickie and Jade were very disappointed that they wouldn't be able to see or speak to the boys until the tournament was over.

Keizo has finally entered the tournament and wore a different outfit as a disguise. He went to the field alone and wielded his wooden sword. While no one was watching him, Tarakudo appeared from the oak trees.

"You had finally entered the sword tournament, lord Keizo, well done," said Tarakudo.

"It's a piece of cake, Tarakudo," said Keizo, "what can I say?"

"So, you were saying that you'd sense something, and they're somewhere in the tournament?"

Keizo chuckled. "Oh, that's right, I can easily smell the power of the ancient scroll. Not one, but two of them, and they will be mine!"

While Tohru and Bryan were practicing at the field, Tohru immediately saw Keizo and Tarakudo by the oak tree. As soon as he stopped practicing, Bryan was curious to see if he was losing his touch or his mind. Few seconds later, he also saw Keizo, who entered the contest, and Tarakudo. They both walked very fast without making a sound as they can, but they accidentally bumped into Travis and Ching. Everyone gasped and shrieked very loudly and began to fall down to the ground at the same time. Keizo and Tarakudo immediately heard and saw them as they went towards them.

"Well, well, if it isn't the opponents whom you'll be facing very soon," said Tarakudo.

"Well, I am not surprise that you four had to enter the tournament for the grand prize," said Keizo. "You might as well forfeit the match already."

"Why are you here?" Bryan asked.

"I am here to claim something that I want, that's why."

"Oh, now I get it!" said Ching. "So you're here to get the hold of the grand prize, isn't it?"

"Not just any prize, but a very rare scroll that is. I just want to get the two ancient scrolls that's all."

Everyone gasped when they found out why Keizo was entering the contest for, and what he has been up to lately.

"You're entering the contest, huh?" said Tohru. "You're about to cheat on everyone else so you were going to win in order to take the scrolls from us?"

"Cheat? Whoever says I'm going to cheat by using magic?" Keizo shrugged. "I will be fighting fair and square without using magic."

"Ha! Why should we believe you and how can you be so sure if you're not using magic?" Travis asked, as he crossed his arms.

"You are all going to regret this once I win the sword tournament, and you're all going to be sorry!"

Tarakudo disappeared and Keizo walked away from Travis and the others. The guys had to be sure that they must win the tournament and had to let Keizo lose the match. But only one of them would be claiming the grand prize and become a true swordsman.

One hour later, the tournament has finally started. Everyone in the crowd was so excited that they were about to watch the special event. Vickie and Jade were having a difficult time that they couldn't find a vacant seat due to the big crowd. Then, they finally found an empty seat which it was up front. So they quickly dash for it and passed the crowd as they can before those seats were taken. Finally, they sat down at the front row and started to taunt other people who haven't found their own seats yet.

"Alright, we finally got the front row seats, Jade!" said Vickie.

"Yeah, it's like we're in first class at the airplane or at the theater," said Jade, giving her a wink.

After the audience had already been seated, the announcer has an announcement to make. He was announcing that the sword tournament would begin as the challengers must face one opponent in the first round, and they must face another in the next round and so on. The groups would be divided into four and each challenger would be selected in which group they were in. The board was showing the audience which group that each challenger was in. Although, there were four different colors; and they were blue, green, red, and yellow. Each group must have at least eight challengers and one of them would be victorious.

The announcer also announced that after the challenger defeated his opponents in three rounds from each group would be joining the final four face off. Each opponent from his group must face off another opponent from another group. Two out of four opponents would move on to the final challenge, and one of them would be facing the champion swordsman. If the challenger defeated the champion, he would receive the grand prize and become the true swordsman.

"Whoa, I never realized that this tournament should be more exciting than the other tournaments!" Jade exclaimed.

"Yeah, I can tell you that!" said Vickie. "According to the billboard, Travis was on the green group while Bryan was on the yellow group. Tohru was on the red group, and Ching...was on the blue group, which Keizo was in, too."

"What? Seriously? I thought I'd never say this, but I hope Ching will sweep Keizo off the tournament and fast!"

"Yeah, I hope so, too, Jade. I really hope so..."

To be continued...


	9. Let The Tournament Begin!

Successor of Jackie Chan Adventures 3:

Return Of The Oni

(Series 2, Season 3 version)

(I don't own JCA, thank you.)

Chapter 9: Let The Tournament Begin!

As the tournament began with round one, starting with the green group which Travis was in. The board has selected him and his opponent named Boris who would be facing against him on the first match. So they stepped up to the stadium and bow down at each other while they first met face to face. They only had one minute to pin one of them down, and the one would be the winner.

The announcer bang the gong, and this means the battle has just begun. Two opponents drew their swords and began the match. They attack at each other with their swords, and then they aparted from each other. Boris swung his sword at Travis, but he immediately dodged it. He used his low kick at Boris, and he immediately fell. And suddenly, Travis quickly took the sword from him and threw it in the air.

When the time was up, the announcer declared that Travis was victorious in the first round. The audience gave him a big round of applause while he raised his arm in the air and waved his hand at them. Even Ching, Bryan, and Tohru were cheering for him as well.

The next group was the yellow group, which Bryan was in. According to the board, he would be facing off against the opponent named Jorge. They both stepped up to the stadium and ready for the big match. They both bow down to each other and began the match.

"Hey slim, don't make me go easy on you because I'm going to win the match," said Jorge.

"You can do the talk the talk, muscles, but can you do the walk the walk?" Bryan asked.

After two opponents were mocking at each other, they drew their swords and began to attack. Bryan and Jorge attacked with their swords five times in a row. Jorge slashed Bryan vertically, but Bryan immediately avoided his attack. It was very difficult for Bryan to swing his sword at him while Jorge was poking at him. He quickly dodged it as he can from getting poke. He wielded his sword immediately and blocked Jorge's sword. Both opponents pushed their swords with force to make one of them dropped his sword down. Few seconds later, Bryan forced Jorge's sword to drop down from his hands.

When the match was over, the announcer announced that Bryan was a winner. Everyone gave him a round of applause and three cheers for him. Bryan never realized that he felt like this before, but he was very happy that he won the match.

Next up was the red group, which Tohru was in. He was up against Eric, who was the same size as him, but in slim and muscular appearance. As the match began, both opponents wielded their swords and attack. Once their swords touched each other, they used force to push down whose sword gets dropped from his hand. Few seconds later, Eric's sword was dropped down from his hands as the match was finally over. Which means Tohru would now move on to the next round.

This leaves down to the blue group, which Ching and Keizo were in. In the first round, Ching and Keizo were not facing each other just yet. Instead, each of them would be facing a different opponent. First off, it's Ching versus the opponent, Yuri, as they stepped on to the stadium and began their match.

Yuri drew his sword at Ching, but Ching immediately dodged it by using his somersault. Then, he jumped very high and leapt over him. While he made his landing, he used his sword to spin around Yuri's sword. As the opponent loses the grip of his sword, he tried to catch it, but accidentally dropped it and ended the match.

"Well, I tell you one thing, Jade," said Vickie. "This tournament is far more exciting than any other tournaments I'd seen or participated before."

"Yeah, I was about to say the same thing, Vickie, and I totally agreed with you," said Jade.

While the sword tournament continues, next was Keizo who would be up against his opponent, Lenzo. As the match began, Lenzo came charging at Keizo with his sword. Suddenly, Keizo quickly swung his sword and knocked Lenzo's sword from his hands. And the match was automatically over when the audience wouldn't believe that this match was quickly over too soon, even for the participants wouldn't believe that as well!

"Um, Vickie, is it me or did Keizo won the first round way too soon?" Jade asked anxiously.

"I thought no one could ever finish up the first round for one second and that fast!" Vickie exclaimed.

"Well, neither could I!"

Throughout the second round from each different groups, Travis, Bryan, Ching, Tohru and Keizo defeated their opponents at a time. Once the second round was completed, they moved on to the third round. After Travis, Bryan, and Tohru moved on to the final four, the third round wasn't over yet between Ching and Keizo. Only one of them would be joining them for the final four.

"You're not going to get your grubby little hands on those scrolls when I win, Keizo!" said Ching.

"Oh? I'm afraid you're wrong about that, monk," said Keizo. "When I win, you'll be on the loser list, and I'll be wiping your friends at the finals! And even for the champion swordsman, I'll be the victorious swordsman ever!"

"Ha! Yeah right, like that's not going to happen!"

"Oh, we will see about that!"

Ching and Keizo drew their swords and began battling face to face. Ching wielded his sword and began to strike Keizo down. Keizo used his sword to block his attack, and both of them used force to push one of their swords aside. Then, they pushed away from each other; Keizo swung his sword at Ching, but he immediately dodged it. He used his back flip two times and strike his sword at Keizo. Keizo slowly avoided his attack and made Ching fell down. He leapt over him and stepped his hand and his sword. Keizo immediately swept Ching's sword away from his hand, and their match was finally over.

Keizo made it to the final four while Ching was unsuccessful that he got defeated and lose the match. But he's still relying on Travis, Tohru, and Bryan to win the tournament and defeat Keizo from the finals. He was counting on them to win the tournament for the scrolls. They were all nodded at him as they were still the team.

"Don't worry, Ching, we won't let Keizo get near those scrolls," said Tohru.

"Yeah, and we're not going to let him stand in our way, man," said Travis.

"That's right!" Bryan agreed.

"Yeah, even though I may have lost the match and tried my best as I can," said Ching, "but I'm still rooting for you, guys!"

After the break time's over, it's time for the four finalists to come up at the stadium. Travis, Bryan, Tohru, and Keizo appeared at the stadium as they bow down at each other. The announcer announced that the first two opponents would be Travis and Bryan, who would be facing off each other at their first match. While Keizo and Tohru were off the stadium, Travis and Bryan prepared their swords for their match.

When the battle begins, Bryan began to charge right through Travis with his sword. But Travis avoided him and used the prey attack on him. Bryan immediately avoided his prey attack and dashed him off. They attacked with their swords, and then they used their force to push one of their swords down. Since no one lose their swords and ended up with a draw, they continued to wield their swords and battle face to face. Travis immediately slayed Bryan's sword as it fell off from his hands, and the match was finally over.

After Travis won the match and moved on to the finals, the match begins between Tohru and Keizo. Both of them glared at each other with their fiery eyes as they were about to win for the ancient scrolls. They drew their swords and prepared for a big match.

"Once I win the match, sumo boy, you will be nothing, but a weak wannabe chi wizard you are," said Keizo. "Besides, you will never defeat me that easily."

"Talk all you want, Keizo," said Tohru. "Don't forget that I'm five times bigger and ten times stronger than you!"

"Oh really? Then, we'll just see about that, tiny."

Tohru and Keizo charged right at each other at the same time and wielded their swords. Keizo jumped over Tohru and dashed right at him. Tohru defended himself with his sword and blocked his dash attack. Keizo used his slash attack at him, but Tohru immediately dodged his attack as he can. He was struggling to fight back while Keizo was too fast to attack him. Tohru blocked his attack with his sword and managed to slash Keizo out of his sight.

"Alright, Tohru, that's a spirit!" Vickie exclaimed cheerfully. "Fight him as you can; and whatever happens to you, you must fight back!"

"Yeah! Go Tohru! Go Tohru!" Jade cheered happily as she sang a song. "You're the man, and you're the greatest!"

As the battle continues, Keizo stood up and began taking Tohru down. They used their force to drag on of their swords down. Then, Tohru pushed Keizo away and nailed his sword from his hand. But Keizo immediately used the backflip and caught his sword back. Tohru wouldn't believe that he can actually do that. Keizo did the somersault and slashed Tohru's sword from his hand, and it dropped to the ground. The match was finally over, and Tohru wouldn't believe that he lost his match.

While everyone was taking a break, Tohru drank a gallons of water from the water bottle. He was very disappointed that he lost the match to Keizo. Then, the boys came over to see Tohru and tried to cheer him up a bit. But he was not in the mood for cheering up from now on.

"Come on, big guy, cheer up already!" said Ching.

"Yeah, you may have lost the match to Keizo, but you did an excellent move back there," said Bryan.

"Also, we're very proud of you, Tohru, and you did your best," said Travis.

Tohru smiled and began to chuckle. "Thank you everyone, I'd appreciate your efforts; and Travis, good luck at the finals and defeat Keizo. We'll be there cheering for you."

"Thanks, Tohru and everyone, I needed that; and I won't rest until I win the tournament along with the two ancient scrolls calling for me!"

To be continued...


	10. Champion vs Challenger

Successor of Jackie Chan Adventures 3:

Return Of The Oni

(Series 2, Season 3 version)

(I don't own JCA, thank you.)

Chapter 10: Champion vs. Challenger

The final match has finally come between Travis and Keizo. Whoever won the match would be facing the greatest champion swordsman. Travis and Keizo drew their swords and began the battle. Keizo immediately tackled Travis and slashed him with his sword. But Travis immediately jumped away and avoided his slash attack. They both wielded their swords and fought with them. Everyone in the audience was amazed about the match that they thought it was pretty exciting than any other matches they saw.

"I sure hope Travis will take Keizo down that easily," said Jade.

"Oh, don't worry, he will take him down alright; and for him, it's a piece of cake," said Vickie. "Just like he used the sword of light to take the enemies down easily."

"T'ch, you bet. Right now, he's in the tournament using the wooden sword against Keizo. Do you think he has the guts to take him down with that sword?"

"I believe he has the skills to do that."

Travis and Keizo wielded their swords as they were still battling face to face. Keizo began to use his slash attack once again on Travis, but he immediately dodged his attack and slashed him behind. When Keizo got a direct hit, he began using his spin attack at him. Travis did the backflip two times and leapt over him to avoid his spin attack. Then, he immediately ran after him and slashed him directly. Keizo poked him in his stomach and pushed him away.

When Travis fell down to the ground, the audience reacted as some of them could hardly watch the scene. Even Vickie and Jade were shock by that scene as they couldn't believe that Travis was done for. Tohru, Ching, and Bryan were rooting for Travis as they would never give up on him. They were still believe in him that he could actually win this match, face the champion, and claim the grand prize.

Suddenly, Keizo began to strike Travis with his sword. Travis quickly rolled over from getting a direct hit and kicked his sword from his hand. Keizo quickly slid down to retrieve his sword on time, but Travis jumped over him and caught the sword. Now, he held two swords and pointed directly at Keizo.

"It's over, Keizo, you lose," said Travis. "You might as well surrender."

"Grr, you may have won this battle, fool, but I have other plans to come up with," said Keizo, as he started to run away from him.

The audience roared with a big cheer and a round of applause. Travis had finally won the match and defeated Keizo. He was so happy that he raised his hand at the audience and waved at them. Bryan, Ching, and Tohru gave him a big hug and a high five as well.

Although, the tournament wasn't even over yet, the announcer announced that Travis would be facing the champion swordsman, Masato Takhanashi. He appears to be a tall Japanese man with a long ponytail and wore a samurai outfit. The girls in the audience seemed to like him because they think he was so cute and totally hot. Even Jade thought that he was so dreamy that she couldn't take her eyes off of him. Vickie, on the other hand, thought not only he's cool, but strong and brave as well.

"Ah, isn't he charming or what?" Jade asked, as she was starting to daydream.

"Uh, well...he's bold alright," said Vickie, being honest to her.

Travis and Masato were meeting at the stadium face to face. They both bow to each other and began the match. They drew their swords and began to fight at the same time. Masato used his agility to slow Travis down while he tried to stop him, but instead he missed. So he put the sword down and spin around like he was floating and began kicking him. After he cancelled out his agility, he took out the sword and slashed him. Masato dodged his attack and quickly slayed him behind.

"Oh man, this champion guy's tough," said Bryan. "How will Travis ever going to defeat the expert swordsman like Masato?"

"It's hard for me to say this, but no opponent will stand a chance against him," said Tohru. "I might have known that guy quite sometime in a very long ago."

"Do you know that guy, Tohru?" Ching asked.

Tohru nodded. "It's been few years ago, Masato learned the sword techniques from his teacher. He trained him very hard to master the skills. Few months later, he entered the sword tournament to face off the other opponents. Match after match, he became victorious that the judges were impressed with his sword skills. They gave him a trophy after winning the match, and then he becomes a true swordsman and the winner of the tournament."

"Wow! No wonder he becomes a champion swordsman," said Bryan. "I mean, what a swordsman he turns out to be!"

"Yeah, not only he's the greatest, but the master of the swords that is!" said Ching.

"And now, I had a big thought of something," Tohru explained. "Two years after he won the tournament, he now owns the training school of sword techniques for ages 13 and up. And it is somewhere in Tokyo that I am pretty sure if the rumor is right about this."

"Wow, I didn't know he owns the sword training school. It's incredible!"

Back to the battlefield, Travis and Masato used their force to push one of their swords down. Since no swords were dropped down, they pushed themselves away instead. Masato used his spin attack at Travis, but Travis blocked his attack and pushed him away. Masato jumped high and attack him, but Travis immediately avoided him and hit him behind. Masato knocked Travis' sword from his hand as he was asbout to get it from him. Travis ran faster as he can and then did the somersault to claim his sword before Masato does. Then, he leapt over him and caught his sword back.

"Whoa, what a relief!" Jade exclaimed, as she almost closed her eyes.

"I feel like I'm sweating right now," said Vickie. "Is it really hot outside or is it just me?"

Travis immediately kicked Masato's sword from his hand. He immediately chased after the sword, jumped up, and caught it back. Travis was very stunned that he could possibly do that either. So he immediately slashed his sword from his hand. Once Masato lost his sword again, he immediately got it. But Travis knocked him to the ground and chased after the sword. Masato quickly pushed him after he got up on his feet. Travis grabbed his foot and pulled him over; he jumped over him and caught the sword before it landed on the ground.

As the match was over, Masato stood up and applauded Travis, followed by the audience. He was very impressed with his motives and his skills that he began to smile. They both bow down once again and Masato rewarded Travis with the grand prize that he just won.

"My lad, with your goals and gratitude of your swordsmanship, you deserve a big reward within this chest," said Masato, showing the large chest to Travis.

Travis opened the chest and it appears to be two scrolls he suspected. He held them up high and showed them to the crowd. The audience was very excited that they began to cheer and give him around of applause. Until suddenly, the two scrolls were floating from his hands and appears that Tarakudo was using levitation powers. He delivered them to Keizo, who was on top of the roof. When the audience gasped in fear, Travis and the others wouldn't believe their eyes that he has a few tricks up in his sleeves.

"At last, the two scrolls were mine, the scrolls of kendo and iaido!" Keizo exclaimed, as he began to laugh.

"Hey, give those scrolls back to me at once!" Travis shouted. "I won the tournament fair and square, and I deserve that prize!"

"That's right, either you return the scrolls to the winner or you will have to learn the consequences by me!" Masato exclaimed, as he took the real sword blade out.

"Oh, come on, what does the sword guy like you stand a chance against the sorcerer like myself?" Keizo asked. "Then, here's the answer! Tarakudo, take care of that knight, will you?"

"With pleasure," said Tarakudo, as he began to attack Masato with his telepathic powers. But Masato immediately dodged his attack.

"Hey Masato, be careful with that floating head's mental attacks!" Travis warned him. "He's a very tricky one!"

"Don't worry, I know how to deal with them, just like I dealt with the other bad guys as well," said Masato, as he winked at him.

Tarakudo launched his powers once again while Masato held his sword blade horizontally. The shining sword reflected Tarakudo's powers and aimed right back at him and Keizo. When Keizo got blasted away along with Tarakudo, he dropped two scrolls in the air. Luckily, Tohru caught them and gave them to Travis.

"Thank you, Tohru," said Travis, "and thank you, Masato. You're a very skill swordsman ever."

"It was always the pleasure, Travis," said Masato. "Since you won the tournament, you are officially the one true swordsman. You showed me your talented skills of your sword and know how to handle it very well. I am very impressed of your goals and achievements. I also wanted to give you this card."

When Masato gave the card to Travis, he read the card, and it's the information about the sword training school.

"The sword training school?" Travis suggested, as he read the information of the card. "Wow, you owned the training school, and you're the instructor of the sword techniques?"

"Yep, not only that I am the champion swordsman, but the teacher of the sword training as well," Masato explained. "You can stop by anytime at my school whenever you feel like it. I'm sure that your friends feel free to come by as well."

"We are honor to stop by at your school anytime from now on," said Tohru. "And we all thank you for your generosity, Masato."


	11. Too Many Thoughts In One Headband

Successor of Jackie Chan Adventures 3:

Return Of The Oni

(Series 2, Season 3 version)

(I don't own JCA, thank you.)

Chapter 11: Too Many Thoughts In One Headband

Vickie, Jade, Sakura, Miranda, and Roxie were together at Black Hills in South Dakota. They decided that they should spend a quality time with each other along with the other survivor immortals.

"Hey guys, things will be looking great if we can hang out more often," said Sakura. "I mean, we didn't do that much ever since we first met."

"I totally agree with you, Sakura," said Roxie. "Just look at us now, we're friends, and friends always stick together no matter what."

"That's right, Roxie, before I had none, but now I had more friends to talk to," said Miranda. "It was all thanks to Vickie and Jade, who stood up for all of us."

"Oh no, Miranda, really...it was nothing, nothing at all," said Vickie.

"Yeah, besides, when Vickie and I first met, we used to hang out a lot of times," said Jade. "Because she reminds me of my sister or my cousin."

"Jade..." Vickie smiled nervously and elbowed her.

"Say, Vickie, by the way, where are Travis and Tohru?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, Travis was practicing with the two new scrolls he just won from the sword tournament," Vickie explained. "And I bet Tohru was helping him as well."

In San Francisco, Travis was at the yard practicing with the scrolls. After Tohru placed the targets in every spot, Travis drew the sword of light and began using the scroll of iaido. What it does he began to strike the targets very quickly and swiftly. Then, he used the scroll of kendo to slash the branch very quickly and turned it into a pile of wood dust. When his training was over, he put the sword of light into the scabbard. Tohru was impressed that he knew how to control the scrolls very swiftly.

Back at Black Hills, Vickie and the others were on the traveling bus to travel at Custer State Park. Once they were on board, they were taking pictures of the perfect view and ate some snacks. When they arrived at Custer State Park, they got off the bus and saw the peak of Needles. All of the sudden, the Chi Tang detector was starting to glow from Vickie's backpack.

"What, a moment too soon?" Alexis asked.

"Yep, it certainly is," said Vickie, as she took out the Chi Tang detector from her backpack. And then, the image of the purple headband appeared.

"Hey, it's the mind reading headband," Shauna explained. "It allows you to listen what people think."

"And now, it shows us that it was here, at Custer State Park?" Matilda puzzled when she saw the image of the item's location.

"Well, what are you guys waiting for?" Jade asked. "Let's go find it before Keizo does!"

Vickie and the others were searching high and low for the mind reading headband. They had no luck finding it until the survivors knew where it was. So they led them a way and showed them where it was. They found the spot where the mind reading headband was. Alexis began to dig a hole until she found it. Vickie took the mind reading headband from her and began to test it as she put it on around her head.

_'Vickie may be nice and funny, but she wasn't that serious like her brother usually do,'_ Sakura thought. After Vickie listened to what Sakura was thinking, she moved on to Miranda's mind.

_'I don't want to hurt or say anything to Vickie, but does she always have to be that lame?'_ Miranda thought. Then, Vickie moved on to Roxie's thoughts.

_'If Vickie wants to be a hero that badly, then she made a fool out of herself!' _Roxie thought. And finally, Vickie moved on to what Jade was thinking.

_'Vickie has some awesome martial arts skills, but not as good as Jackie's,' _Jade thought.

After Vickie listened to everyone's minds, she took off the mind reading headband from her head. She became so moody that she gave it directly to Sakura without saying a word to her. Sakura doesn't seem to care so she put the mind reading headband around her head.

_'Hmmph, Sakura doesn't think that I'm serious because she thinks that I'm a big fat joke!' _Vickie thought.

_'I don't know about Sakura, but her taste is starting to bother me at all times,' _Miranda thought.

_'The way Sakura acts, she wasn't even perfect at all!' _Roxie thought.

_'Everytime Sakura speaks in her own mind, I was like "give me a break already!"' _Jade thought.

When Sakura was through reading everyone's mind, she took the mind reading headband off and wasn't very happy at all. She passed it on to Miranda without saying anything. So Miranda put the mind reading headband on and gave it a shot.

_'I can't believe Miranda thought that I was lame, but I am not lame!'_ Vickie thought.

_'If Miranda thinks that my taste was starting to grow worse, I had to see her growing pains much worse than mine,'_ Sakura thought.

_'I don't want to insult Miranda, but she was so highly sensitive than any of us were,'_ Roxie thought.

_'Miranda was so weak that she could barely put up a good fight,'_ Jade thought.

Miranda immediately took off the mind reading headband that she was beginning to feel so anxious about it. She handed it over to Roxie, and Roxie put the mind reading headband on.

_'If Roxie thinks that I'm more of a fool to myself, then I can prove to her that she is wrong!'_ Vickie thought.

_'So Roxie thinks that I'm not perfect, like she's way more arrogant than being humble to me!' _Sakura thought.

_'I can't believe Roxie thought that I am so highly sensitive,'_ Miranda thought.

_'Roxie rather be the bossy type of the ranger than the easy-going type,'_ Jade thought.

Roxie cleared her throat and took off the mind reading headband. She threw it at Jade and Jade caught it. So she put the mind reading headband on and found out what's on their mind.

_'Jade thought that my martial arts skills were not as good as Jackie's!'_ Vickie thought. _'Well then, she has got to be dreaming somehow!'_

_'So Jade wants a break, does she?' _Sakura thought. _'Then, I'll give her one, a break of my heart that is!'_

_'Jade thinks that I'm so weak, then I'll prove it to her that I'm stronger than she ever imagined!' _Miranda thought.

_'That teenage girl thought that I am so bossy, huh?' _Roxie thought. _'And to think that she is the only one who becomes so bossy than any of us were!'_

"Grr...Stop it! Stop talking rude things about me!" Jade shouted, as she immediately took off the mind reading headband.

"What? Nobody says anything about you, Jade," said Vickie. "Unless if you think that I'm a lousy fighter than your own uncle."

"What? Where on earth did you get that? From my own head? You know that's not true at all!"

"You know, she's probably right about that, Vickie," said Sakura. "Even though, you do have a sense of humor; you probably think that I don't and ended up like your brother."

"Oh come on, Sakura, everyone knows that Travis is the smartest and the serious one than any of us were," said Roxie. "But what makes you think that I'm more arrogant than you?!"

"Roxie, would you care to explain to me why I was being more sensitive than any of you were?" Miranda asked.

The girls began to argue at each other and clamour one at the time. Their argument was about what a person thinks of another person and started to increase their mood. Four survivor immortals were very anxious and had no idea of what's going on. Way behind the rocky mountain, Keizo and Tarakudo were watching the scene.

"Um, Keizo, shouldn't we get the mind reading headband now?" Tarakudo asked. "I mean, why don't we get it right away when Trang found it?"

"Patience, Tarakudo, we'll let them use the mind reading headband for a while in order to let one person read the others' minds and so on," Keizo explained. "And look at them now, they're starting to fight so their friendship and teamwork will begin to drain into the bottomless pit."

"Oh, I see, and it's starting to make sense now. And is this part of your plan?"

Keizo chuckled. "Uh-huh, and that's what I want!"

"You know something, fine! And I don't want to speak to any of you ever again!" The girls yelled altogether as they went to their different direction.

Alexis, Matilda, Savannah, and Shauna didn't know what to do with the girls. Then, they saw the mind reading headband Jade dropped to the ground. Shauna picked up the mind reading headband; and all of the sudden, they saw Tarakudo and Keizo appeared in front of them.

"Give me the mind reading headband please," said Keizo.

Shauna spat on Keizo's face as she and the others made a run for it. Suddenly, Tarakudo blocked their way as he launched his attack right at them. The animals quickly avoided it and Shauna passed the Chi Tang item to Savannah. While Tarakudo was behind her, she quickly gave it to Matilda before he attacked her. Once Matilda got the mind reading headband, Keizo immediately blocked her way so she threw the item to Alexis. As soon as they got away with the item, Tarakudo used his powers to levitate them from running away.

While the girls went to the different direction and got separated from each other, they each heard a scream. It came from the same location where they found the mind reading headband when they're in this together. So they each rushed to the same spot and find out what's happening. When they all arrived at the same time, they saw the survivor immortals were in big trouble.

"Oh no, we shouldn't have left them behind with Keizo and Tarakudo!" Miranda exclaimed.

"That is exactly my point there, Miranda!" said Roxie. "And guess whose fault was that?"

"Let's talk later and fight them right now!" said Vickie.

"I double for that, but why are you speaking to us again?" Sakura asked while Vickie began to roll her eyes and doesn't seemed to care at all.

"Shadowkhan, destroy them now!" Tarakudo shouted.

Vickie began to fight against the winged shadowkhan while Sakura face off against the razor-clawed shadowkhan. Miranda was pitting up against the ninja shadowkhan, Roxie battled against the squid shadowkhan, and that leaves Jade battling against the crab-clawed shadowkhan. Vickie used the monarch fairy wings to fly and fight the winged shadowkhan, but it was very hard to stop him while he was flying around. Sakura used the star staff to attack the razor-clawed shadowkhan, but he countered it with his razor claws. Miranda used the sparkling bubble wand to trap the ninja shadowkhan, but she merely missed the target. Roxie used the grappling spider's silk to tie the squid shadowkhan down, but he immediately broke free. Jade used the shifting arrow to knock the crab-clawed shadowkhan, but he immediately knocked the arrows down.

After the girls failed to take down at least one shadowkhan, they reunited together as one team. Even their survivor immortals were joining with them as well. But now, they were surrounded by the bad guys for real.

"Guys, what's happening to us?" Sakura asked.

"I really don't know," Miranda replied.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that we're stronger before," said Roxie, "but now, we're not that strong enough to defeat them."

"Yeah, I thought we're supposed to be a team," said Vickie, "but what are we doing wrong this time?"

"And why can't we be friends anymore?" Jade asked.

"Stop whining and don't panic already!" Shauna shouted at the girls.

"And let us, survivors, do all the explaining," said Matilda.

"Yes, you see, when you used the mind reading headband, it allows you to read people's mind, right?" Alexis explained. "Well, what people think about you may be painful to you and cause to ruin your friendship, but that doesn't mean that it's actually true."

"Exactly, think about it," said Savannah. "Did people think about you is true or did you think that they thought about you is true?"

A moment of silence that made the girls uncertain as they didn't realized that. They looked at each other in the eye, and then they began to smile at each other. Finally, they began to apologize to each other about what happened.

"Oh, what are we fooling all this time?" Jade asked. "We're supposed to be friends and friends don't fight at each other."

"That's right, Jade, we should have never jumped to the conclusions like that again!" said Sakura.

"Yeah!" Everyone laughed as they began to hug each other.

"This was all your fault, Keizo, we should have gotten the mind reading headband away from them just like we usually did on every item we seek," said Tarakudo.

"Why arguing with me, Tarakudo?" Keizo asked. "I want them to ruin their friendship and become powerless, not to make them up. Shadowkhan, destroy them now!"

The winged shadowkhan got his claws on Vickie, but luckily Sakura saved the day as she used the star staff to immbolize him. Vickie spinned him out of control and tossed him to the ground. When Sakura immediately turned around, she saw the razor-clawed shadowkhan who was about to slice her. Miranda was taking over to stop the shadowkhan and used her sparkling bubble wand to eliminate him. The ninja shadowkhan grabbed her behind and Roxie pressed his left shoulder very hard. So the shadowkhan released Miranda and fell apparently unconscious. The squid shadowkhan immediately wrapped Roxie with his tentacles, until Jade shot him with her light arrows. After Roxie was freed from the shadowkhan's grasp, the crab shadowkhan attacked Jade from behind. Suddenly, Vickie immediately flew over and rescued her as she owed the shadowkhan a mega kick. Once the shadowkhan were defeated, Keizo and Tarakudo decided to retreat as they began to vanish.

The girls finally became good friends again after they got carried away by using the mind reading headband and the incident of the dark forces. They were still having a great time that they decided they should stick together as friends forever. And nothing would dare tear them apart ever again.


	12. Echoes Of The Sea

Successor of Jackie Chan Adventures 3:

Return Of The Oni

(Series 2, Season 3 version)

(I don't own JCA, thank you.)

Chapter 12: Echoes Of The Sea

Vickie, Travis, Jade, Tohru, Alexis, and Morris had arrived in Nambia so they decided to relax at the beach for awhile. Vickie and Jade were having fun swimming and splashing at each other. Travis and Tohru were having sunbathe on shore while Alexis and Morris were running around and making sand castles.

"Ah, there is no place than a beach to calm ourselves down," said Tohru.

"Yep, it is very relaxing that I can hear the ocean waves right now," said Travis.

Vickie and Jade got their heads out of the water after they dive down under the water as they can. As soon as they catch their breath, they heard a strange sound. Everyone began to wonder where the sound was coming from, and then they heard it again. It came from somewhere in the ocean, but they had no idea of what kind of a sound was that.

"Guys, what was that sound?" Vickie asked.

"I'm not sure, but I'm pretty sure that it came from the ocean," Alexis replied.

"Then, let's explore the waters and find out," said Morris, as everyone agreed with him.

Everyone was on the boat sailing through the waves to follow the sound. As the sound was getting louder, they were close enough to find out where it's coming from.

"Hey guys, I think it's coming from below us," said Jade.

"At Skeleton Coast?" Tohru suggested.

"Just exactly what I had in mind," said Travis.

Vickie, Travis, and Jade got their scuba gear on while Tohru, Alexis, and Morris remained at the boat. The three scuba divers were ready to dive underwater and swim below the seas. They were searching highs and lows through the seaweeds, corals, rocks, and even secret tunnels for the wailing sound. But they had no luck whatsoever of where it's coming from.

"We have been searching the seas everywhere, and there is no sign of where it's coming from," said Vickie.

"I know, but we got to keep looking," said Jade.

"What about we used our ears instead?" Travis asked. "Let's try listening of where the sound was coming from. If it's loud, then that means we're nearby."

Everyone used their ears to listen very carefully and focus on the mysterious sound. Few moments later, they finally heard a sound, which it was getting louder. It must've been nearby so they swam across and followed the sound of the wailing. As they found the shipwreck under the sea, they entered it and found the young sea lion crying.

"Guys, look, it's a sea lion!" said Vickie.

"So the sea lion is the one who made that sound," said Jade. "But what's it doing here?"

Travis began to notice that there's something stuck on the sea lion's tail. He saw the pipe landed on its tail, which it was hurting him.

"I think I figure it out why," said Travis, as he moved the pipe from the sea lion's tail. "Okay, buddy, you may swim away now."

The sea lion was so grateful that he was finally free and began to swim away. Vickie and Jade laughed as they began to play around with the sea lion while he was swimming around them. Travis discovered his Chi Tang detector as it was activating something unusual. When it was pointing at the sunken treasure chest, he opened it and found the new Chi Tang item.

"Vickie! Jade! Look what I found and you must see this!" Travis shouted.

Vickie and Jade swam below while the sea lion was following them as well. They were checking out to see what Travis has in stores for them.

"What's up, Travis?" Jade asked.

"I had found the new Chi Tang item, it's the seashell speaker," Travis replied, as he showed them a spiral shell in metallic pink color.

"It looks more like a regular shell to me, but I haven't seen that shape before," said Vickie. Travis was getting annoy so he hit her with the seashell speaker. "Ow!"

"I said it's the seashell speaker, not the ordinary shell itself!"

The sea lion clapped its flippers and began to play around with the seashell speaker, which Travis found in the chest. When he honked at the item, the sound grew very loudly that everyone began to cover their ears. Once Travis accidentally dropped the seashell speaker, the sea lion picked it up and gave it to him very politely.

"I guess we already know what ability the seashell speaker has," said Travis. "It allows your voice to grow big and loud throughout the faraway places."

"Hold on a second, when we heard the sea lion's crying from the bottom of the ocean, we were up on shore, right?" said Jade.

"That's right, so that is why we heard it crying for help," said Vickie. "When the seashell speaker activates, the sea lion's wailing was getting louder for us to hear. Even though, we had never heard it from the bottom of the seas."

"And that is exactly what I had in mind," said Travis. "Come on, let's get back to the surface and show this Chi Tang item to Tohru and the others!"

While Vickie, Travis, and Jade were swimming on top of the surface along with the sea lion "friend," Tohru, Alexis, and Morris were still on the boat waiting for them to come out from the ocean. By the meantime, Tohru told Alexis and Morris about the events which took place from five years ago. Once Tohru began to tell them a story a few minutes (or hours) ago (it depends how long Vickie and the others explore the ocean), Alexis and Morris felt very sleepy as they slept throughout his whole story!

"...When the nice woman, who was the resemblance of Sumo Girl, and I were having dinner in the restaurant, we used to talk about what we do for living," he explained. "We also laughed at our jokes and told stories. Oh, how can I not forget our good times together? Especially when I had a great time calling her and never forget her voice. What a charm! Oh, but I had a feeling that it has been few days, and I haven't even call her yet. Probably, I'll try to call her now."

"I think you should save your romantic calls 'til later, Romeo," said Tarakudo. Tohru immediately turned around and had a big feeling that it was him.

"Tarakudo!" Tohru exclaimed. Alexis and Morris finally woke up in the alarm time.

"Oh no, what's he doing here?" Alexis asked.

"I was wondering the same thing," Morris agreed.

Tarakudo chuckled. "I am here for the Chi Tang item! Now where is it and show it to me?"

"Are you nuts, you madman oni?! We don't have the new Chi Tang item!"

"Oh really?" Keizo appeared from nowhere. "If you don't have it, then who has it or where did it go?"

Suddenly, Vickie, Travis, and Jade got back to the surface along with the sea lion. Then, they apparently saw Keizo and Tarakudo appeared at the boat, which Tohru and the others were there as well. Keizo noticed that Travis has the seashell speaker in his hand.

"Tarakudo, this Sherlock, over there, has the seashell speaker!" Keizo exclaimed.

"I'd say let's get that item and drown them so they can sleep with the other fishies," said Tarakudo, as he launched his telepathic powers right at them.

Vickie, Travis, and Jade immediately swam away from his attack. The little sea lion leapt out of the water and landed on the boat. He grabbed Keizo from behind and bounced him like a ball three times. Then, he threw him overboard and into the ocean. Vickie, Travis, and Jade were back on the boat and took off their scuba gears. Alexis and Morris immediately began to transform into survivor ninjas. Tarakudo immediately launched his attack once again, but Alexis quickly saved the day by using the reversal mirror. Even though, his own attack didn't feel him a thing at all. Morris used the urn of sphere to trap him inside so Tarakudo couldn't possibly go pass through it.

"Ohh!!" Keizo growled, as he got his head out of the water and finally got all wet. While everyone was laughing at him, he was really getting annoy. "Look what the hideous sea brat did to me! My special robe is ruin, my hair is a mess, and I'm completely all wet now! No thanks to that sea lion and even to all of you as well!"

"Gee, try to dry yourself off for a change!" said Jade.

"Yeah, you need to learn your swimming lessons, bub," said Alexis.

"Don't forget to put your scuba gear on," said Morris jokingly.

"And enjoy your suntan as well," said Tohru jokingly, as he began to laugh.

"Fools!! There is nothing to joke around me, and you will all pay for that!!" Keizo yelled at them. "As well as I get my revenge, you will all be suffering next time!"

After Keizo and Tarakudo ran away from the heroes, it's time for everyone to send the sea lion to his own reservation. It's been a long time for the young sea lion to go back to his home since he was stuck in the shipwreck. If Vickie, Travis, and Jade hadn't found him, he'll be stuck there forever. And if it hadn't for the seashell speaker, then the heroes wouldn't be able to hear him as well as they hadn't discovered the new Chi Tang item.

"Okay, little friend, here it is, the Sea Mammal Reservation," said Tohru. "And that's where your home is."

"We're going to miss you, little fella," said Vickie. "Go back to your home where your family was, and they're probably worried sick about you."

"Yeah, that's right, your family is probably waiting for you," said Travis.

The young sea lion got off the boat and swam to his reservation. Once he was on shore, his parents were very happy that their pup was safe and sound. As the little sea lion saw the boat departing, he waved his flipper at them and showed them that this is good-bye. Vickie and the others waved their hands and said good-bye to him and the other sea lions as well.


	13. A Trick From The Copycat

Successor of Jackie Chan Adventures 3:

Return Of The Oni

(Series 2, Season 3 version)

(I don't own JCA, thank you.)

Chapter 13: A Trick From The Copycat

Vickie and her gang had arrived at Bremen in Germany. They were all here for a vacation so they can go out for shopping, exploring the tours, and more. Then, they entered a huge place called Bremen Marketplace. There were lots of huge items to buy in every one place at a time. Sakura and Miranda went to the accessory shop while Mick, Bryan, and Ching went to the souvenir shop. Roxie decided to go to the traveling gear shop; and as for Vickie, Travis, Jade, and Tohru, they were on the hunt for the new Chi Tang item.

"While the others were browsing around, we must find the multiple copycat before Keizo does," said Travis. "Just remember, you guys, keep your eyes peel on that multiple copycat. Who knows which store has that item? So we must split up and look for it."

Vickie and Jade went to the furniture store while Travis and Tohru went to the antique store. In the souvenir store, Ching was browsing around and hasn't decided of what he can buy for himself. Then, he saw a scroll, which it was lying on the opened box. He unrolled it and glanced at it very carefully. He noticed that this scroll was written in Japanese as well. Before he showed it to the others, he asked the merchant about the price of the scroll and then paid for it.

At the traveling gear store, Roxie was looking for a new pair of binoculars. Since her old one was broken, she found the perfect one. So she took the new one and asked the merchant about its price. And finally, she bought it as she was about to leave.

In the accessory shop, Miranda was looking for the perfect earrings. Not only that, but she was looking for the good belt and the bracelet as well. While she was doing that, Sakura was looking for something very unique. She really wanted to give someone a very special gift. So she was looking for a necklace to give someone very special to her.

"Hmm, a special necklace should have a good luck charm or an amulet will do," said Sakura. "Well, I'm really picky about this, but I really wanted to give something special to Travis. I don't know which one I could buy."

Back to the Trang gang, Vickie and Jade were checking out every statue for the multiple copycat in the furniture store. But they had no luck finding the Chi Tang item yet. In the artifact store, Travis and Tohru were checking every artifact and which one of them could be the Chi Tang item. When the Chi Tang detector was pointing at the rare, golden siamese cat statue, it has proven that it could be the multiple copycat.

"Tohru, I think we found the multiple copycat," said Travis. "We could buy it from the merchant and take it with us before Keizo shows up. But first, we're going to ask him how much this item's worth."

"That will be two hundred euro," said the elder merchant.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Two hundred euro?!" Travis exclaimed. "Come on, old man! Couldn't you at least give us a discount already?"

Tohru immediately gave the euro to the merchant. But Travis wouldn't believe his eyes that he paid for it.

Travis gasped. "Tohru?! Are you crazy or something? I mean, how dare you paid two hundred euro to that guy?"

"Thank you very much, gentlemen," said the merchant calmly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, either you want to continue to buy something or I had to ask you to leave whenever you're done."

"Now wait just a second, you old geezer, why is it that small rare items had to be so expensive while old large things had to be so cheap?" Travis argued.

"Uh-uh-uh, unfortunately sir, we're about to leave right now and have a great time," said Tohru, as he covered Travis' mouth and grabbed him and the multiple copycat out of the shop.

When Travis broke free from Tohru's grasp, he began to slap his head. Few seconds later, Vickie and Jade came back from the furniture shop.

"Hey guys, did you found the multiple copycat yet?" Jade asked.

"Oh yes, we did found it alright," Travis replied. "And Tohru bought it for two hundred euro from that good-for-nothing merchant."

"Travis, please, it's just that we don't have a choice," said Tohru. "Besides, we cannot complain nor argue in front of the merchant, it's just not right, you know."

"Tohru is right, Travis, you could at least forget about him and let's find the others right away," said Vickie.

While Vickie, Travis, Jade, and Tohru were searching for the others, the old merchant were spying on them and saw them leaving. He began to snicker after he pulled the stunt to make them believe they had the real one instead of the duplicate one. Suddenly, Keizo made his appearance as he was holding the real multiple copycat. The merchant revealed his true identity when he removed his "makeover disguise." His true identity was really...Cardiff Zendo, and Keizo knew that it was him all this time.

"Well, well, I'm very surprise that you made a fool out of these people, and I'm very proud of your performance," said Keizo. "Those pathetic fools won't even know that the one they got was the fake item. And the real one was in my hands all this time."

Zendo chuckled. "Oh, what can I say, Master Keizo? Ever since you had given me an offer, I thought I don't trust your words first, but now you're making my wishes do come true after all!"

"Like I said before, Zendo, you kept your reward and I kept mine. Oh, and there is one more thing that I need to warn you; if any of these fools found out that the item was a fake, don't tell them that it was me. Just pretend that I had never been here before in my life."

"Don't worry, I got your word no matter what."

After Keizo disappeared from the shadows, Cardiff Zendo counted his own money and kissed it for his good luck riches.

At the food court, everybody ate their lunch after their few moments of browsing and shopping at each store. Ching showed the ancient scroll that he bought it from the store and gave it to Travis. Travis took a quick look at the scroll, and then he passed it on to Tohru. Tohru reviewed the scroll and found it very interesting.

"This scroll is very impressive than the other scrolls, and it's a good thing that this one is the last," Tohru explained, as everyone caught their attention when they heard him saying that it's the last scroll they found.

"Did you say that this scroll will be the last one?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, I did. I've already did my research about the ancient scrolls. Do you want to hear about them?"

Everyone agreed altogether as they were about to listen what Tohru was explaining about the ancient scrolls. Luckily, Tohru brought his research book about the ancient scrolls and was ready to explain this to them.

"Centuries ago, five brave ninjas created the scrolls to make their skills go higher. They gave these scrolls to their elder so he can focus with his energy to add the five scrolls the power ten times stronger. Each scroll has a different kind of power, and it depends what it was written on that scroll. There were five different types of scrolls; and they are judo, kendo, kyudo, iaido, and shintaido. Each of the scrolls possessed the different kind of power, which it must be concentrate by the holder."

"Wow, that was so amazing, Tohru," said Roxie.

"Yeah, if this scroll must be the last one, then it must mean that we had found all five ancient scrolls together," said Mick.

"That is correct, it also says on my research that the five scrolls could stop the evil from getting into the wrong hands," Tohru explained.

"That's a great research you had in mind, Tohru, but what about the last scroll?" Travis asked. "Can you explain to us about what this scroll does by any chance?"

"Oh, that's right, I almost forgot about that. According to this last scroll, it is called kyudo meaning 'the way of the bow.'"

"Do you mean it was like an archery or something?" Vickie asked.

"That is exactly what the scroll meant."

After everyone left Bremen Marketplace, they went to their hotel room to drop everything off. Travis thought of a great idea so he can use the multiple copycat to duplicate the five scrolls. He grabbed the bag of five scrolls and took them out of there. Vickie and the others didn't have a slightest clue of what he's been up to lately. So they were watching him to see what he was doing.

"Uh, Travis, what are you doing?" Jade asked.

"Doing something very amusing," Travis replied.

"I don't get it, what are you up to?" Vickie asked.

"Planning something very brilliant, what else?"

"Dude, are you feeling alright?" Bryan asked.

"Oh, alot better, thank you! Anyways, I'm going to use the multiple copycat to copy something that I can do."

"Uh, like the ancient scrolls?" Sakura suggested.

"Exactly, I'm going to use it to copy the five scrolls. That way, we can give the fake scrolls to the dark forces and immediately fool them just like that!"

"Oh, now I get it," Tohru explained. "We can deliver the fake scrolls, which we can duplicate from the real ones, to Keizo. That way, the real scrolls will be safe in our bare hands, so he doesn't even know what might hit him."

"Well, I'd say it was a good idea, partner, let's hop to it already!" said Mick.

Travis began to activate the multiple copycat to copy the five scrolls from the originals. Until suddenly, something's definately not right about the Chi Tang item as it was broken into pieces after it was glowing. Everyone was curious and thought if that's what supposed to happen.

"Uh, Travis, is that what supposed to happen?" Vickie asked.

"N-No! No way! That's not how it usually goes!" Travis complained. "According to my research, the multiple copycat was supposed to copy from the original things, not exploded by the item itself!"

"Well then, either you bought it by mistake or..." Bryan was about to finish the sentence until Travis found out the answer.

"It's a forgery! It must've been forgery! Which means someone else must've used the real multiple copycat to copy itself to make it look like the real one!"

"Then, what are you going to do about it, Travis?" Sakura asked.

"I'm heading back to that pesky antique shop, that's what! Tohru, I want you to come with me since it was your fault for giving away the big money to that imposter!"

"Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh, my fault?" Tohru stammered.

Travis and Tohru got back to Bremen Marketplace and went to the antique shop for demanding to get their refund. The salesman, who was Zendo in disguise, appeared at the reception area. Unsurprisingly, he wasn't very amused that they were here once again.

"May I help you?" he asked politely.

"Uh, about the artifact that we purchased, well it seems to be quite broken," Tohru explained. "So...I was wondering if we can return that for a refund?"

"Yeah, so what's it going to be, geezer?" Travis asked. "Can you give us our money back or what?"

"I'm sorry, boys, we cannot give you a refund for something that was broken," the salesman replied.

"Oh, come on, old man, not even an exchange?!" Travis complained.

"That is part of the shop rules, young lad. No refunds, no exchanges."

"Come on, we need to exchange something similiar like the one we bought before! Or perhaps...you were trying to hide the real deal from us, were you?"

Zendo began to sweat as Travis and Tohru almost found out about the secret clue of the real multiple copycat. He immediately cleared his throat and pushed them away from the shop.

"I'm sorry, boys, I had no idea of what you're talking about, and I'm afraid that you leave me no choice, but forcing you to leave the shop this instant!" Zendo shouted in his fake German accent.

After the "salesman" kicked Travis and Tohru out of the shop, he immediately locked the door and put the close sign on. Zendo finally took off his disguise and revealed his true identity. He was so afraid that he and Keizo's scheme didn't even turn out right since Travis and Tohru had already found out about this.

"That was a close call," said Zendo, "I thought for sure that they fell for it, but now they had already found out about this. They're going to find Keizo and get the real multiple copycat from him! I wonder where he is right now, and I hope they're not listening to this, weren't they?"

"No way! Cardiff Zendo?!" Jade shouted when she was right behind one of the bookshelves. Zendo was a bit surprise when he saw her red-handed.

"Y-Y-You! W-What are you doing here?! I didn't see or hear you come in here! How on earth did you get in here?!"

"I cannot believe this! This whole time, you're working for Keizo, and he has the real multiple copycat?"

"Ha! That's right! Since you found out our secret plan, then I'm afraid that I cannot let you leave. But instead, I'm putting you in hostage."

Travis and Tohru felt very humiliated as they immediately got up on their feet after being thrown out by Zendo. Travis felt like charging at the front door of the antique shop, but Tohru immediately stopped him. Suddenly, Vickie and the others went to tell the horrible news for them.

"Travis! Tohru! I have some shocking news for you," said Vickie, as she was about to catch her breath while she was running.

"Can't you just save it until later, Vickie?" Travis asked.

"It's about Jade, Travis," Sakura explained. "We've been looking all over for her, and now she's gone!"

"What? Where could she run off to?" Tohru asked.

Suddenly, everyone in the marketplace heard a laughter came from nowhere. Vickie and the others knew where it was coming from. They immediately saw Keizo on top of the ceiling along with the multiple copycat.

"Guys, look up there, it's Keizo!" Bryan exclaimed.

"Sorrry to interrupt your shopping trips, ladies and gentlemen, today is going to be the private party for only brave people who has a lot of guts to take," Keizo announced. "And as for the rest of you, I will have to ask you to leave this place immediately or else!"

Keizo used his thunder magic to scare everyone in the marketplace off and force them to leave. While everyone was screaming and running away, Vickie and the others remained here as soon as everybody was gone. Vickie used her star staff to take Keizo down, but he immediately dodged it.

"Foolish girl, do you think you can stop me with your weakly wand?" Keizo asked. "Think again! You can do better than that to stop me! Oh luckily, I brought some company with me, and I think you know who!"

Vickie and the gang were shock when they saw Jade all tied up in the air. Jade began to struggle while she tried to loosen up the ropes, but it didn't work after all.

Jade grunted. "Grr, let me go! Get your hands off of me!"

"Oh no, Jade!" Vickie shouted.

"Vickie! You guys, I just found out! Keizo had the real multiple copycat all this time, and Zendo helped him out as well!"

"That's right! Thanks to him, I got all I wanted, and he got all the desires he needs," Keizo explained. "But right now, I already let him go."

"Then, you're going to pay for that, Keizo!" Travis exclaimed. "Come on, survivors, let's transform!"

Eight brave heroes fused their own animals and transformed into survivor ninjas. After their transformations were completed, they fought against Keizo one by one. While the survivors were distracting him, Tohru released Jade, and she quickly made her escape. Tohru remembered about the scroll that Ching picked up from the store. So he knew a better way to take Keizo down. He used the kyudo scroll to power up and used the shifting arrow to aim a target at him. When the survivors got defeated, Keizo laughed very loudly and crossed his arms.

"Well, well, had enough with the old wizard yet?" Keizo asked.

"Keizo Yami!" Tohru shouted. "I think it's time to say hello to my new and final attack. Kyudo spear attack!"

When Tohru launched his powerful light arrow, Keizo has no way to defend himself from his attack. He immediately got a critical hit and turned himself into a pile of smoke. Jade immediately caught the multiple copycat that Keizo dropped and gave it to Survivor Morris.

"Thank you, Jade, and finally the real multiple copycat is ours," said Morris.

"Yeah, and we couldn't have done it without Tohru's help," said Alexis, as Tohru chuckled happily.

After everyone was having a wonderful trip in Bremen, it's time for them to depart their own ways. But before they leave, Sakura has something very special to Travis.

"I can't believe we're having a great time together as good friends, Travis," said Sakura.

"Oh, it was really nothing, Sakura, honestly," said Travis.

"Well, before I forget, I wanted to give you something." Sakura took out a blue pouch and gave it to Travis. "Here, it's for you."

"Oh no, Sakura, you don't have to do this really I insist, but it was really nice of you to give me something. Thank you."

Sakura nodded and left with the others; Travis sighed and had a peculiar feelings about her. He opened up the pouch and saw what he got from her. He received a lucky amulet with the Japanese symbol in it. He was very grateful that she offered him a wonderful "thank you" gift ever.


	14. The Ninja Showdown

Successor of Jackie Chan Adventures 3:

Return Of The Oni

(Series 2, Season 3 version)

(I don't own JCA, thank you.)

Chapter 14: The Ninja Showdown

Vickie and the gang were at Lhasa in Tibet, where they found the last Chi Tang item. Keizo, Tarakudo, and the oni squad were there as well. They were all fighting for the last level three Chi Tang item in the world.

"Step aside, Trang, this Chi Tang's ours!" said Keizo.

"Not on my watch, you wouldn't!" Vickie exclaimed. "We saw it first before you bad guys came and showed up! And still, you haven't even tell us where Jackie and his uncle are!"

"Now, why would you worry about them for?" Tarakudo asked. "Even if they were gone, then I can still rule the world in darkness and wiped all of you out!"

"Yeah, but most importantly, you had to worry about right now is yourself," said Ikazuki. "Now, let's get this battle started already!"

"Alright, survivors, that'll be our cue so let's do it!" Vickie shouted.

Everyone was ready to transform into survivor ninjas when they fused their immortal spirits together. As their transformations were completed, the battle has begun. Alexis fought against the squid-like oni general while Morris has to defeat Ikazuki, the samurai oni general. Matilda must face off against the ninja oni general. Darryl would be challenging the shark-bumped oni general. Savannah wasn't afraid to take down the mantis-like oni general. Pai must stopped the sumo oni general. Shauna must face to face against the crab-clawed oni general while Elroy must pit off against the razor-clawed oni general. And that leaves Jade, who would be helping the survivors, must defeat the winged oni general.

When the survivor ninjas and Jade were fighting the oni generals, Tohru tried to claim the Chi Tang item, but he was stopped by Keizo and Tarakudo. He immediately took out his blowfish and the wizard's hat. He was all prepare to attack them and try to defend himself as he can.

"Oh, come on, sumo wizard, is that the best you can do?" Keizo asked.

"Hmmph, I do believe that I am much stronger than both of you were," Tohru answered. "I believe that I have the great light power within me."

"Ha! That was very foolish of you, sumo," said Tarakudo. "We do believe that it's not going to happen!"

Tarakudo attacked Tohru with his telepathic powers, but Tohru managed to defend himself with his shield barrier spell. Keizo and Tarakudo wouldn't believe that he hasn't done that spell before. So Keizo launched his own attack at Tohru, but Tohru immediately countered it with his powerful chi spell. They were so furious that he actually did it again.

"That's impossible! We'd never seen you done that before!" Keizo exclaimed.

"That's right, thanks to the wizard's hat and the pearl of friendship, my powers combined with their own magic; you'll never take me down that easily!" said Tohru.

"Oh, we'll just see about that!"

Keizo blasted his powers at Tohru, but he used the shifting arrow along with the kyudo scroll power to counter right back at him. When Keizo got a critical hit by Tohru's attack, he was almost dying, but he managed to recover very quickly. He, Tarakudo, and the oni generals quickly retreated and disappeared. The survivor ninjas and Jade were celebrating their victory as the last Chi Tang item belongs to them now.

"Yes! The yin-yang medallion belongs to us now!" Jade exclaimed. "Uh-huh! Oh yeah! We're the bomb!"

Tohru was the only one who wasn't celebrating just yet. He had a huge feeling that the battle against Tarakudo wasn't over yet. He needs a stronger spell to banish him and the other oni generals from Earth forever.

Everyone was at San Francisco as they were waiting for Travis to complete his research about the yin-yang medallion. Tohru was a little busy reading his own research about how to stop Tarakudo. He remembered something about a few years ago that Uncle cast a spell to cease Tarakudo. When he mixed the ingredients, Tohru realized that the important ingredient to stop Tarakudo's madness was Japanese hair. After he memorized everything, Travis was done doing his research that he was ready to explain this to everyone.

"Ok everybody, enough dilly-dally, I just completed the research about the power of the yin-yang medallion," Travis explained.

"What kind of power does it hold?" Vickie asked.

"That I was about to explain this to you; the yin-yang medallion separates one half of you from your other half. When the medallion breaks in half, it'll make yourself separate into two, one light and another dark."

"Hmm, this reminds me back in time when Jackie was holding the tiger talisman," said Jade. "As the tiger talisman breaks in half, it makes him split into two Jackies. One Jackie is light while another Jackie is dark."

"That is correct, Jade. Be aware when you use the yin-yang medallion. Oh, and I almost forgot; when you got yourself split into two halves with the yin-yang medallion, you two must reconnect the halves of medallion. When this happens, it allows you to turn yourself back into one normal self again."

"Huh, I wonder if I use that item, how would my light side or dark side react?" Vickie asked, making a gesture look on her face.

Meanwhile at Keizo's mansion, Keizo was furious that his head was ready to explode. He threw the old wooden chair and crashed into the wall. He screamed in anger that he was losing everything to Vickie and her gang.

"I can't believe that Trang has all the Chi Tang items and the ancient scrolls, and we had none?!" Keizo shouted. "You, your oni generals, and your shadowkhan had fail me miserably, Tarakudo!"

"Now, Keizo, this wasn't our fault that we're not as strong as they were!" Tarakudo exclaimed. "Besides, you haven't given us enough power to defeat them."

"Don't you dare blame me, you floating-headed ghost. I guess our partnership between you and me are over. It's better off that you will have to move on without me!"

Tarakudo gasped. "Fine! Have it your way, Keizo! And you shouldn't have released me from the first place!"

After Tarakudo left Keizo's side, Keizo doesn't seem to care at all. Although, he has other plans to take care of just like Tarakudo got his own to take care of as well.

Back in San Francisco, Vickie took the yin-yang medallion as she was about to check it out. She wore it around her neck and began to feel curious about it. And suddenly, she accidentally bumped into someone who turns out to be Jade and startled her.

"Hey Vickie, what are you doing?" Jade asked.

"Jade, you scared me!" Vickie exclaimed. "I was about to activate the yin-yang medallion; and I wonder what's going to happen if I split myself into two."

"T'ch, like you're willing to take a risk to use that item? Good luck with that."

Suddenly, the yin-yang medallion was magically broken in half and allowed Vickie to spilt herself into two. When Jade uncovered her eyes, she immediately saw two Vickies that made her surprise. One Vickie was sensitive, kind, and scare while another Vickie was moody, arrogant, and selfish. One of them wore a half of the medallion around her neck, and another one has the other half as well.

"Whoa, hello Vickie light and Vickie dark," said Jade.

"Hmm, so that's the power the smartypants Travis was talking about," said Dark Vickie.

"Don't say that, he will hear you!" said Light Vickie.

"Ha, who knows and who cares? Like I'm not going to brag around or something, you wimp!"

"Oh, and I shouldn't have used the yin-yang medallion from the first place!"

"Shh, Vickies, you got to be quiet or Travis will--" Jade was about to finish her sentence until she heard the footsteps approaching.

"Vickie! Jade! Are you guys here, and what's going on over there?" It was Travis who shouted. He and the others went to the living room; and surprisingly, they found two Vickies, who were standing behind Jade. Few seconds later, they began to scream.

Few moments later, Travis explained about how to reconnect the yin-yang medallions to Vickies. Each of them has their own half of the medallions. If the half of the medallion was reunited with the other half, then it would allow two Vickies turned back into one normal Vickie. But Dark Vickie refused to cooperate and wouldn't reunite the half of the medallions with her other half.

"Ew, you expect me to reconnect the medallions with that wimpy loser?" said Dark Vickie, as she crossed her arms and looked at the different direction.

"Oh, please don't, everytime she makes rude remarks, she keeps hurting my feelings without apologizing to me!" Light Vickie cried, as she was hugging Travis very tightly.

Travis groaned in frustration and pushed Light Vickie away from him. "You must reunite two medallions at once!"

Travis immediately slapped two Vickies at once, but Dark Vickie slapped him back which makes him very angry.

"Ohh, so you want a piece of me?" Travis asked angrily. "Then, bring it on, hot shot!"

Dark Vickie and Travis began to slap at each other's faces. But the rest of the gang were getting very annoy when they watched them fighting at each other. When Alexis looked through the window, she saw Tarakudo and the oni generals who were about to ambush the Trangs' house. She immediately interrupted the fight between Dark Vickie and Travis and was about to tell them that the oni tribe was here.

"Uh guys? We have an unexpecting company here," Alexis warned everyone when they saw Tarakudo and the oni generals were outside the house.

Two Vickies gasped at the same time. "It's Tarakudo and the oni squad."

"Okay, what can we do to stop them?" Morris asked.

"I'd say we beat them up and let them scream for mercy," Dark Vickie answered.

"Oh no! I'd say we run away from them, that's the answer!" Light Vickie replied, as she began to run away from the gang.

"Well, that was the ridiculous answer I had ever heard from my--" Travis got interrupted when he saw Light Vickie got back from few seconds ago.

Light Vickie told Jade, Sakura, Miranda, Mick, and Bryan to go with her. So they don't seem to mind at all and run along with her as well. While they rushed to the backyard as their exit, one of the oni generals broke down the front door and surprised the others. Dark Vickie, Travis, Tohru, Roxie, and Ching were getting ready to rumble.

"Sorry to crash your home like that, Vickie Trang," said Tarakudo. "But it's time for you and your friends to surren--"

Dark Vickie interrupted Tarakudo when she used her heart bell to attack him. She blew out the smoke from her item after she defeated him. Tarakudo immediately recovered from her critical attack, but the dark onyx, on his forehead, was about to break.

"Oh, you senile brat, what is your problem?!" Tarakudo asked angrily. "I was about to finish, but instead you just attacked me immediately!"

Dark Vickie cracked her knuckles and stretched her back if she meant by business with the dark forces.

Meanwhile, Light Vickie and the others were out of the backyard. They ran into Ikazuki and the four oni generals as well. Light Vickie began to panic while the rest of the gang were ready for a fight.

"Monsters are so scary that I couldn't put up a good fight!" Light Vickie exclaimed. "And I had nightmares about them when I was a kid!" And then, she ran away from the oni generals as she can.

"Hmm? Either Trang has lost her sight or lost her mind as well," said Ikazuki. "Anyways, let's go after her!"

When Ikazuki and the other oni generals were chasing after Light Vickie, the survivors immediately transformed into survivor ninjas. They went after the oni generals along with Jade, who was following the survivors as well.

Back in the house, the fight was getting very nasty as the screaming and shouting were heard from the inside. Then, the four oni generals were thrown out of the house by Dark Vickie. Tarakudo got out of the house as well while Tohru was throwing the onions at him. The rest of the gang immediately transformed into survivor ninjas; with the exception of Alexis, who couldn't transform without Vickie's light side when the dark side was here with her. The oni generals summoned their shadowkhan to destroy them at once and for all.

Few moments later, everyone heard someone's screaming that came from outside. It was none other than Light Vickie, who got chased by the oni generals. Tarakudo wouldn't believe that he actually saw two Vickies; one who was in front of him and the other who was running away screaming. Then, Ikazuki also saw two Vickies as well when he and the oni generals stopped chasing her and quickly saw two of them. Jade and the survivor ninjas reunited with the others as well as Light Vickie reunited with her other half.

"Either I am seeing double, or is this some sort of trick?" said Tarakudo.

"I was about to say the same thing, master Tarakudo," said Ikazuki.

Alexis tried to convince two Vickies that they should put the two pieces back together into one whole. So they did and got turned back into one Vickie again. She shook her head and rubbed her eyes if she has double visions of herself lately. But she didn't even remember about what happened ever since the yin-yang medallion split herself into two. Alexis immediately told her that there's no time for an explanation and quickly transformed into survivor ninja.

Eight survivor ninjas were together as a team to defeat the shadowkhan and the oni generals. Tohru was ready to prepare for the spell to stop Tarakudo and end his wrath forever. He also got the book of spells that could help him to put the end of Tarakudo's world permanently. Jade has the shifting arrow and the scroll of kyudo to power up this item; and only to target the dark onyx the generals had.

First, Jade shot the dark onyx from the sumo general. Then, she fired the arrows at the dark onyx of the shark-like general, razor-clawed general, crab-clawed general, and winged general. Morris used the sword of light and the scroll of kendo combined to slash Ikazuki's dark onyx into bits. He immediately broke the mantis-like general's dark onyx into crumbs. Alexis used her star staff to exterminate the dark onyx from the squid general and the ninja general. Now, the nine oni generals lost their dark onyx power, and it leaves down to Tarakudo. Morris immediately removed the dark onyx from him and Jade immediately destroyed it.

"No! You're all going to pay for that!" Tarakudo exclaimed.

"That is what you think, Tarakudo!" said Tohru, as he was about to finish the spell with his one last touch. "Now, it's my turn to vanquish you once and for all!"

Tarakudo now has the full length body from head to toe after Tohru completed the spell. Tohru has the mask of Tarakudo so he immediately placed it on his face. Suddenly, Tarakudo got attached with the cursed mask as all of the shadowkhan and oni generals were sucking up within the mask. Once he and the oni tribe were gone and trapped within the mask, Tohru took the mask and used the spell that he found from the book of spells.

"'Evil curse within the mask, I urge you to begone forever so let the world be in peace once again!'" Tohru chanted as the mask finally disappeared from thin air.

"Wow, that was an amazing, Tohru," said Savannah. "Where do you think the mask vanish to?"

"Somewhere in the dimension that no one will dare find it ever again," Tohru answered.

Jade gasped. "Uh-oh..."

"Hmm, is there something wrong, Jade?" Alexis asked.

"We forgot to ask Tarakudo if he knows where Jackie and Uncle are!"

Everyone began to gasp when they almost forgot about the information of where Jackie and Uncle were. Tohru realized that he should've asked Tarakudo about them before sending him into a different dimension.

"Don't worry, Jade, we will find them unless we're going to find Keizo first," said Darryl. "I bet he knows the answers of where they are."

"That's right, we haven't seen him in a while ever since we found the yin-yang medallion," said Morris. "We have got to find his hideout immediately!"

The other survivor ninjas, Jade, and Tohru agreed with Morris as they headed back to the house. They needed the location of where Keizo's hideout was and their strategy to stop him.


	15. Final Battle Against Keizo

Successor of Jackie Chan Adventures 3:

Return Of The Oni

(Series 2, Season 3 version)

(I don't own JCA, thank you.)

Chapter 15: Final Battle Against Keizo

Vickie and her friends had arrived at Keizo's mansion that the global orb and the stone locator reveals where he lived. The eight survivors fused their hosts together and transformed into suvivor ninjas. Tohru opened the front gate as the others were about to enter. They stormed out of Keizo's mansion and looked in three ways to find Keizo, but there's no sign of him yet.

"Keizo's not here," said Jade. "But he's got to be here somewhere."

"Hopefully, you're right, Jade," said Morris. "We had to keep our eyes peel no matter where Keizo was hiding. Just keep on a lookout for him, ok guys?"

Everyone agreed with him so Tohru used the mind reading headband just in case if Keizo's nearby. Few moments later, he was detecting something, which it was nearby.

_'Those fools immediately trespassed my mansion!'_Keizo thought. _'I have to do something to stop them for good riddance.'_

"Uh-Uh, guys, Keizo knows that we're here!" Tohru exclaimed. "He was also on his way to devour us!"

"That is exactly right, you novice wizard!" said Keizo loudly. "And I can't believe that you read my mind by using the Chi Tang item."

"Keizo Yami, what have you got to say for yourself?" Pai asked.

"Now whatever do you mean by that, survivor of patience?"

"What he means is whatever have you done to Jackie and his uncle?" Alexis asked.

Keizo laughed hysterically and then grinned at her. "Alexis, you have no idea who you're talking to. I mean, let's face it already. What is the connection that you all have with those two Chans?"

"Jackie and Uncle are my family," Jade answered, "and they're part of Vickie's friends, too, that's what!"

"How very sweet and touching of you, little lady. But that doesn't mean you had to bring them back. Just look around you, they're not here!"

"Oh, we'll see about that! Come on, Tohru, let's look for Jackie and Uncle in his mansion."

"Um, Jade, maybe I should stay and fight Keizo, you go right ahead and look for them," said Tohru, as he took out his blowfish and lizard from his bag.

"Yeah, this time Savannah, Darryl, Elroy, and I will help you find your uncle, Jade," said Matilda. "As for the rest of you, just be careful and good luck defeating Keizo."

While Jade, Matilda, Savannah, Darryl, and Elroy were looking for Jackie and Uncle, Tohru and the other four survivor ninjas were ready to battle against Keizo. They all got their Chi Tang items ready and prepared for battle. Keizo immediately blasted his powers at the heroes, but Alexis used her heart bell to defend herself and the others from getting a direct hit. Shauna used the lasso of rodeo to grab Keizo's hands and pulled him to the ground. As soon as he got up, he began to laugh out loud.

"Is that the best you can do?" Keizo asked. "You can do better than that to take me down!"

"Oh, we're just getting started, Keizo!" Alexis exclaimed.

"You don't say, do you, Alexis? Well, here's a little demonstration that I just wanted to show you all!"

When Keizo had the dark sword in his hand, he launched the dark beam from his sword and tossed it to Tohru and the survivor ninjas. Luckily, they avoided it and nobody's getting a direct hit. Morris used the sword of light to combine the scrolls of iaido and kendo to stop Keizo. As Keizo launched his dark beam once again to attack Morris, he countered it by swinging the sword of light and passed the dark beam right back at Keizo. He had a direct hit and quickly recovered so he continued launching the dark beam at Morris again. Morris immediately swung his sword again and passed it back to Keizo. After Keizo got a direct hit two times in a row, he crashed to the wall and took a little damage.

Keizo began laughing hysterically. "I was very impressed by your skills, Morris, but not as good as mine!"

Keizo immediately transformed his sword into a sceptor. He shot the lightning bolts at everyone, and they immediately dodged his greatest attacks. Alexis used her star staff to shoot stars at Keizo. He quickly blasted his aurora beam at her, but Tohru used the reversal mirror to bounce his attack right back at him. When Keizo got hit, he summoned his fireballs at the heroes. Alexis used her staff to summon the icicles to cancel out Keizo's fireball attacks and aimed directly at him.

As Keizo took half of the damage, he changed his sceptor into a bow and an arrow. Alexis, Morris, Shauna, Pai, and Tohru wouldn't believe that he hasn't given up yet as he continued to fight against them. Keizo shot the dark arrow at them, and they immediately dodged it. Tohru combined the scroll of kyudo with the shifting arrow. He aimed at Keizo and fired directly at him. Keizo immediately avoided it and fired his arrow at Tohru, but he missed his target when Tohru dodged it.

"Tohru, I had a better idea," said Shauna. "We can distract Keizo while you keep on targeting at him. Keep aimming at him as you can while we can hold him in."

"That's a good strategy you got there, Shauna," said Pai.

"Yeah, so what are we waiting for?" said Alexis. "Let's go get Keizo altogether, you guys!"

Shauna used the magical hoop barrier to knock Keizo's head and his bow. He rubbed his head and tried to get the bow, but Alexis used the ribbon sash to take his bow away from him and threw it in the air. Keizo was very furious as he jumped very high to retrieve his bow. Pai used the ornament of shadow to reach his shadow as high as Keizo jumped. Then, his shadow immediately punched Keizo's back and crashed him to the wall. When Keizo collapsed to the ground, Morris used the urn of sphere to trap him inside.

"Tohru, now this is your chance to finish him off!" Morris exclaimed.

This would be the cue for Tohru as he aimed the shifting arrow at Keizo and fired him directly. The light arrow struck at Keizo directly, and he was now in high damage. He tried to get up, but he couldn't resist it.

"You're...not going to...get away from this...you meddling fools!" Keizo groaned.

"We're not through with you yet, Keizo!" Morris exclaimed, as he used the horn of drowsiness to blow out the purple smoke at Keizo.

When Keizo inhaled the smoke, he began to cough. Few seconds later, he began to faint. Finally, this would be the chance for Alexis to use her heart bell to finish him off as their grand finale.

"Heart bell, full blast!!!" Alexis shouted, as she was about to eliminate Keizo with her full power of the heart bell.

Keizo screamed painfully. "NOOOOOOOOO!!! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!"

Keizo was now turned into a dust and was never seen again. Tohru and the survivor ninjas were celebrating their victory that they would never see him and Tarakudo ever again. Then, Jade and the other four survivor ninjas showed up and told them the horrible news.

"You guys, this is terrible!" said Savannah. "Jackie and his uncle are not here!"

"That's right, we looked everywhere for them, and there's no sign of them anywhere," said Darryl.

"And whatever happened to Keizo?" Elroy asked. "Did you guys finish him off already?"

"We certainly did!" Shauna answered. "But if Jackie and his uncle were not here, then where could they be?"

"Probably, someone else is trying to hide them from us," said Jade.

"That is exactly my point there, Jade," said Morris. "If this person has your uncles, then this person made us do all the searching for them over a long time. Whenever we meet this stranger, we're going to stop this character and get some straight answers from them!"

"Yeah!!!" Everyone agreed with Morris and left the mansion.

After Tohru gave the five scrolls to the Ben Shui Monks for the safer place, everybody had already gone home. Vickie and Alexis were outside sitting on the bench and began worrying about something.

"Hey Alexis, can I ask you something?" Vickie asked.

"Uh, sure, what is it?" Alexis asked.

"Do you actually think that Jackie and his uncle were still out there somewhere?"

"Yes...I do believe that they're still out there somewhere."

"Is it too hard for us to look for them anywhere?"

"If I can sense them, then there's no matter what whether it's too hard for us or not."

"Hmm...you don't say...do you?"

Alexis chuckled. "Yeah, but anyways, I got a question for you."

Vickie nodded. "Go right ahead..."

"If this person, who saved you from danger, has a good look at you until few moments later he disappeared; and you might not see him again, will he ever show up to you again?"

"Huh, that was a good question. Whether or not, I believe this person, who saved me, will come back anytime eventually."

"Oh, so just as I thought, huh?" Alexis whispered.

"Did you just say something, and why did you ask?"

"Huh? Oh no! It's nothing really, and I was just wondering that's all."

"Hey Vickie! Alexis! What are you both doing outside?" Travis shouted. "It's time to get some shut eye from now on! Let's go!"

Vickie and Alexis were heading inside the house and went to sleep. Although, their mysteries were unsolved and the future was uncleared once they were getting to the bottom of this real soon.

* * *

Author's note: That's the end of the third story. For now on, I will upload the fourth story coming soon. The fourth story will be introduce the another returning villain from Jackie Chan Adventures. Can you guess who it is? I'll give you a hint; he makes his first appearance during season two from Jackie Chan Adventures, and he has a bigger role in season three. Do you know who it is? You'll find out very soon once I will upload the fourth story for the future...


End file.
